Tomando el control
by Dea Creatrix
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si, dos chicas comunes y corrientes entraran al mundo de Naruto? Y además, supieran sobre toda la verdad respecto a las intenciones de Madara Uchiha contra Konoha... ¿Serían capaces de detener la cuarta gran guerra ninja, y además, a Sasuke? "- I-Itachi… ¿mintió para protegerme?" \Caos, comedia, romance y mucho más…parejas dentro. Enjoy n.n
1. Prologo

Bien, antes que nada, este fic es sin fines de lucro. Está basada en la imaginación de **XoOoXx-sakemy-uchiha-xXoOoX**y su servidora **Dea Creatrix**.

NO nos hacemos responsables de traumas cerebrales u otro padecimiento médico u.u así que si no te gustó la trama…me importa un rábano.

Advierto que aquí, la parodia es la categoría principal, contando otras como el romance, aventura, humor y demás que no puedo colocar en el summary porque simplemente no caben más de dos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto lamentablemente no nos pertenece y blah blah blah.

_Flash back\pensamientos\ lugares_

**Palabras y\o frases importantes.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **Cambio de escena

Sin más, esperamos que disfruten de esta loca historia.

**Tomando el control**

_5:00 p.m\ Al Norte de Venezuela_

En un edificio, específicamente en el apartamento B-7; dos adolescentes de dieciséis años se encuentran en una habitación pequeña donde predomina un gran escritorio y un ordenador. Una de las chicas, la más baja de las dos, tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora sabe Dios qué cosas; mientras que la chica a su derecha, le hablaba desesperadamente.

- ¡Tiene que ser una broma, tiene que ser una broma! – se repetía una y otra vez una muchacha de ojos café claro, cabello negro muy largo y ondulado, piel aceitunada, rasgos bien definidos, alta y de cuerpo esbelto. En el mundo cibernético se hacía llamar: Sakemy Uchiha.

- ¡Pues espero que no, yo si quiero que sea realidad! – exclamó la que apretaba las teclas innumerables veces, tratando de buscar una información por internet. Esta chica tenía cabello corto y marrón oscuro, ojos negros, piel blanca pero sin llegar a ser pálida, rasgos finos, mediana de estatura y de cuerpo normal. Ésta era conocida en internet como: Dea Creatrix.

- Sakemy…nuestras sospechas eran ciertas – espetó contrariada la castaña, dejando de teclear y mirando fijamente la pantalla.

- No me digas que…

- Así es… ― pausa – El trece de Abril de este año se estrenará… ¡"Naruto Shippuden: Road to ninja" La película! – gritó sin más, saltando por todo el salón.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ¡HAY QUE VERLA, HAY QUE VERLA, HAY QUE VERLAAA! – decía, o más bien vociferaba la peli negra, acompañando los gritos de su amiga.

Tal vez se me había olvidado comentar que las dos adolescentes eran fans de la famosa serie "Naruto", lo cual explicaba la repentina celebración. Ambas eran amigas de la infancia, siempre estuvieron juntas y con el pasar de los años se dieron cuenta de que sus gustos eran muy parecidos; entre ellos el, Anime.

- ¡No puedo esperar a verla! ¡Kishimoto es un genio! – seguía la de ojos negros.

- ¡Es la primera película en donde aparece la prueba oficial de que existe Sasusaku! ¡No me lo creo! – secundó su amiga.

- Espera, espera…Con mucho que nos emocionemos, la dichosa película no se estrenará hasta dentro de unos meses…hum, y yo que quería verla ya – refunfuñaba la más baja de las dos.

- ¡Awwww! Olvidaste ese pequeño detalle **D'trix** – reclamó la otra, dejando de saltar.

- Si bueno…tanta perfección no podía durar tanto – comentó un poco desilusionada.

- Y yo creo que es un poco tarde…Nos vemos mañana ¿Sí? ¡Traeré nuevas ideas para la historia de Fanfiction, lo prometo! ― anunció Sakemy con repentina alegría.

- Está bien, ¡pero esta vez trae lo que te pedí! – advirtió.

- ¿Qué, las gomitas dulces? – Preguntó deteniendo su paso – Tranquila, las traeré.

- Eres tan buena amiga….Por cierto, seguiré buscando información respecto a lo que vimos – dijo acompañándola hasta la salida.

- Como quieras. Yo aún no termino de ver los capítulos de relleno, así que me mantendré ocupada toda la noche – comentó saliendo de la casa perteneciente a la castaña.

- En ese caso…¡Matta nee, Sakemy-chan! – se despidió con una sonrisa divertida.

La aludida solo correspondió su sonrisa y salió del edificio, dejando sola a la chica de ojos negros.

- Bien, entonces, tengo que seguir recopilando información – se dijo volviendo al ordenador, impaciente.

Sus padres no llegaban sino hasta las ocho de la noche, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para utilizar la PC.

- Ok, esto será rápido…solo necesito saber si Masashi… ¡OH POR KAMI! ¿¡ESE ES SASUKE!?

Y sin más, la chica pasó las siguientes horas pegada a su computadora. Por suerte para ella, estaba de vacaciones, entonces no había ningún problema en quedarse despierta TODA la noche.

Poco después de las doce, D'trix estaba casi en su límite de cansancio… Pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono celular.

- ¿Uh, quien será a esta hora? – bostezó agotada, tomado su móvil con desgana.

- ¿Sí diga? – esperó.

- ¡D'trix, te tengo la mejor de las noticias! – contestó una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Sakemy? – Claramente se despertó al oír aquella voz familiar ― ¿Qué ocurre? Es muy tarde.

- ¡No me lo vas a creer! ¿Recuerdas a mi primo, el que está viviendo en Japón? – espetó emocionada.

- Sí… ¿Qué pasa con él? – inquirió con interés. El primo de su amiga les había regalado varias cosas del extranjero, sobre todo niponas.

- ¡Pues que en Japón, realizaron una subasta de todas las copias originales de Naruto, desde mangas hasta jutsus escritos a mano! ¡Y él consiguió la copia de todas las técnicas nombradas en la serie! – dijo elevando aun más la voz.

- ¡No me jodas! – Se tapó la boca para no despertar a nadie ― ¿Es en serio?

- ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Y me dijo que me lo enviaría hoy mismo por avión para que mañana en la mañana llegue aquí! ¿No es fantástico?

- ¡Tienes que traerlo Sakemy, o si no… ―No obstante, fue interrumpida por una voz tenebrosa que le caló hasta en los huesos.

- Hija… ¿Me puedes explicar que haces gritando a esta hora? – siguió con los brazos cruzados una mujer de cuarenta aproximadamente.

- M-ma-mamá…es que estaba hablando c-con…

*Piiiii*

_Cobarde_

- ¿Y bien? – pidió irritada.

- Ya me voy a dormir…por cierto, ¡mañana viene Sakemy! – informó antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

- Esta niña… ¿Por qué no pude tener una hija normal? – espetó negando con la cabeza, regresando al cuarto matrimonial.

.

Esa noche no hubo más contratiempos.

.

La mañana se alzó sobre ella y un nuevo día llegó.

Prácticamente la castaña estaba pegada a la puerta de su hogar, esperando que su querida y fiel amiga se dignara a aparecer.

Y su espera no tomó más de diez minutos.

- ¡Sakemy-chan! – dijo abalanzándose sobre la peli negra.

- ¡D'trix, cuánto tiempo!

_Sí, claro_

- Basta de charlas… ¡Enséñamelo! – cortó de repente, buscando el dichoso regalo.

- ¡Tranquila! Aquí lo tengo – dijo, mostrando un pergamino enrollado y atado por una cinta roja.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Es original? – preguntó ilusionada.

- ¡Escrito por el mismísimo Masashi Kishimoto! – siguió, arrogante.

- ¡Sugoi!

Juntas, corrieron hasta la habitación de D'trix, cerrando la puerta en el acto.

- ¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! – insistía a cada segundo.

Sakemy solo se dispuso a retirar lentamente la cinta, y dejando que el pergamino rodara por todo el suelo al verse liberado.

Las dos chicas se miraron entres sí, emocionadas por lo que veían. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que…

- ¡Yo leo los del tipo agua!

- ¡Los Katón son míos!

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo, tumbándose en el piso y comenzando a leer el dichoso papel que les habían llevado.

.

Así pasaron toda la tarde, leyendo y leyendo hasta no poder más. Haciendo gala de su personalidad otaku.

El pergamino ponía más de quinientas líneas, todas llenas de información recalcada en la serie.

Sin embargo, en una de esas, D'trix hizo un raro descubrimiento.

- Oye Sakemy… ¿Has visto o escuchado este jutsu alguna vez en el manga?...porque yo no – inquirió confundida la de ojos negros.

La aludida se acercó. Dicho "jutsu", estaba en la sección de técnicas prohibidas.

- A ver…dice "Terepō no jutsu" o "Técnica de tele transportación"…Aquí sale que quien lo use, podrá viajar a cualquier parte que desee visitar – hizo una pausa para ver a su amiga, ésta sonreía emocionada – tomando en cuenta que, el usuario, debe tener en mente el lugar acordado antes de ejecutar la técnica. Este jutsu debe ser realizado dentro de un círculo de elementos, y el\la o los\as responsables de la técnica, deberán estar dentro de dicho círculo. Los sellos a realizar son: Mizu, hi, kū, do, nari, y ki. Toda persona con la capacidad de controlar chakra podrá realizar este jutsu. Advertencias: puede que al terminar la técnica, sufra pérdida de memoria por al menos tres días – terminó, alzando su vista hacia una impactada castaña.

- Definitivamente, nunca lo mencionaron en la serie ¿No te parece extraño? Todos los que hemos leído, hasta los de esta sección, al menos los hemos visto por la web, pero este jamás lo había escuchado… ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó.

- Estoy en las mismas – fue su única respuesta. A veces estaba de un humor explosivo…y otras veces tomaba una actitud seria.

Pasaron unos minutos en un silencio cómplice, uno que solo ellas sabrían explicar, uno en el que podrían pasar años, y aun así seguirían en un revuelo de miradas, diciendo de todo mediante sus ojos…como si leyeran la mente de la otra.

- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

- Creo que dudas de mi imaginación, Sakemy… ¿Cuándo y dónde? ― dijo decidida.

- Hoy mismo, a las ocho de la noche en el bosque detrás de mi casa – sentenció, con una mueca divertida.

.

Y dicho y hecho, las dos amigas se encontraban en el pequeño pero espacioso bosque situado al norte de la casa de Sakemy. Ambas chicas estaban en el centro del lugar, ubicadas a su vez, en el medio de un círculo lleno de extraños símbolos dibujados con una rama, pero que se distinguían bastante bien. Parecían litografía china o algo parecido.

La peli negra llevaba consigo una camisa holgada color gris que cubría solo uno de sus hombros, y debajo de esta un top de maya negro; un short del mismo color del top que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos y unas sandalias griegas. Su cabello iba recogido en dos coletas altas y tenía una cinta blanca a modo de diadema que viajaba desde la cabeza hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Por otro lado, la castaña iba con pantalón ajustado de maya negro, una blusa bastante larga que le llegaba después de la cintura del mismo color negro sin mangas y que se abrochaba en el cuello; guantes de red sin dedos hasta los codos y zapatillas negras tipo ballet, bastante elásticas. Su cabello iba suelto, con una cinta igual a la de Sakemy, pero en color rojo.

Se podría decir que iban "acorde a la situación". Ambas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, y casi al mismo tiempo, posicionaron sus manos en una especie de _sello _básico.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó orgullosa la peli negra a su amiga.

- Lista – afirmó.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces, las dos adolescentes formaron los sellos correspondientes a la técnica lo más rápido que pudieron sus manos, mientras pronunciaban fuertes y seguras:

- ¡Mizu, hi, kū, do, nari, ki! – dijeron a la vez, sin dejar su labor anterior de realizar sellos ― ¡Terepō no jutsu! – gritaron al unísono, cerrando sus ojos.

Pasaron segundos, y ninguna se movía de su lugar. En verdad era la locura más grande y extraña que jamás habían hecho. Sin duda lo disfrutaron bastante, pero nunca se esperaban algo más que aquello…

- ¿Lo tienes? – le preguntó sin previo aviso a Sakemy, abriendo sus ojos rápidamente.

- Claro que lo tengo – afirmó la susodicha, señalando la cámara de video ubicada fuera del círculo.

Sí, todo normal, ambas chicas se dirigían fuera del circulo, tranquilas, sin ningún ápice angustia.

- ¡Ja! ¡Ya verás como edito el video para que nos veamos geniales… ¿Eh?

Sin embargo, antes de que la chica de ojos negros terminara la frase, una luz blanca y brillante emanó del círculo creado por ellas, tanto, que tuvieron que tapar sus ojos.

- ¿Q-qué es esto? – preguntó, alarmada.

- ¡No lo sé! Yo… ― detuvo sus palabras al percatarse, horrorizada, de la escena que se daba frente a sus desorbitados ojos.

Su "hermana"… se desvanecía poco a poco en el aire…

- ¡D'trix!

- ¡Sakemy! – dijo al mismo tiempo que la morena, viendo desaparecer a su mejor amiga frente a ella.

Los fuertes gritos fue lo último que se escuchó en aquel oscuro bosque, donde nadie fue testigo de lo que ocurrió…

.

Solo se podían ver los numerosos sellos en el suelo y una cámara encendida…

**_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

_7:00 a.m\ Bosque de la muerte-Konoha_

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.

Justamente a la hora y pico, algo pasó en el famoso bosque prohibido, algo que realmente no parecía verdad.

Un halo de luz apareció en la entrada de dicho bosque, revelando lo que parecía ser la silueta de una mujer joven. En pocos segundos la imagen se convirtió en una persona real.

-¿¡Eh, qué es esto!? ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¿¡Sakemyyy!? – El miedo se apoderó totalmente de ella - ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUI! – gritó, desesperada.

No sabía dónde estaba, no sabía qué rayos había pasado…pero de algo estaba segura; nada podía ser peor…

- Etto… ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó de la nada un rubio de ojos azules, algo desconfiado, mientras observaba a la "intrusa". Esa mañana le tocaba reconocimiento de los alrededores dentro de la aldea.

Ella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿N-Na-Naruto? – dijo con un hilillo de voz.

Se equivocó…pudo ser peor.

**_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_**

_7:01 a.m\ Gran lago - Kumogakure_

En la aldea oculta de la niebla, el equipo llamado "Hebi", se desplazaba rápidamente cerca del gran lago que rodeaba la aldea.

- Apresuren el paso, no quiero que se demoren – dijo un moreno a sus subordinados, sin dejar de correr.

- Nee Sasuke, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos a descansar en la aldea? Capaz y nos dejan hasta alquilar un buen hotel – bromeó un albino, detrás del líder.

El azabache no respondió.

- ¡Imbécil, ya hiciste enojar a Sasuke-kun! – le gritó una chica de cabello rojo.

- ¿Quieren callarse? Me molestan – habló más irritado el joven peli negro.

Juugo solo se mantenía en silencio.

**- _cerca de allí -_**

El mismo halo de luz visto en Konoha, se hizo presente, iluminando por completo el nublado lago.

- ¿Qué? – espetó confundida, mirando hacia todos lados.

Pero lo único que había era…niebla.

- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿¡Qué fue lo que ocurrió!? ¡ALGUIEN, AYUDA! – gritó, más desesperada.

En eso, se escucharon arbustos moviéndose detrás de ella.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – exclamó, dándose la vuelta.

De la nada, cuatro sombras emergieron de la niebla, asustando por completo a la chica de ojos café.

- Yo – dijo sin más el líder de Hebi.

Sakemy se crispó. Reconocería esa voz donde fuese, aunque solo la haya escuchado por su ordenador y la televisión.

- U-Uchiha S-Sasuke… ― murmuró, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- Hmp.

Ese día no podía ir peor… ¿O sí?

* * *

¡Hola, hola mi gente! n.n ¿Que tal les pareció el prólogo de nuestra humilde historia? He de admitir que al principio no es la gran cosa, pero con el tiempo no se defraudarán, ¡esto promete mucho!

Cualquier pregunta referente a la historia, pueden comunicarlo a través de un review 9.9

Se aceptan críticas, tomatazos, halagos… ¡Lo que quieran!

***xoxSakemy-Uchihaxox** te ha mandado un zumbido*

-" ¡Abre la maldita ventana!"

9.9

*D'trix está disponible*

- "¿S-sí, Sakemy-chan?"

- "¿Cómo que 'Sí'? ¡NO te hagas la que no sabe!"

- "¿De qué ha-hablas?"

- "Me cortaste JUSTO cuando MI Sasuke-kun había aparecido! ¡ERES UNA….

*D'trix se ha desconectado*

Jejejeje bien, creo que es todo por hoy ñ.ñ

*Sakemy entra por la puerta*

- ¡AHORA SI, VENTE PARA ACA!

O.O

¡Adiós!

_- Editado -_


	2. Chapter 1

Bien, antes que nada, este fic es sin fines de lucro. Está basada en la imaginación de **XoOoXx-sakemy-uchiha-xXoOoX**y su servidora **Dea Creatrix**.

NO nos hacemos responsables de traumas cerebrales u otro padecimiento médico u.u así que si no te gustó la trama…me importa un rábano.

Advierto que aquí, la parodia es la categoría principal, contando otras como el romance, aventura, humor y demás que no puedo colocar en el summary porque simplemente no caben más de dos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto lamentablemente no nos pertenece y blah blah blah.

_Flash back\pensamientos\ lugares_

**Palabras y\o frases importantes.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **Cambio de escenario

Sin más, esperamos que disfruten de esta loca historia.

**Tomando el control**

_**Cap 1 "Desconfianzas e inseguridades"  
**_

_7:02 a.m\ Konoha_

Todo se había vuelto una verdadera mierda ¿Cómo era posible que ese tal "jutsu" funcionara a la primera? Y lo peor era que ni siquiera tenía que haber funcionado.

¡Joder, Naruto era un anime, por lo tanto, **no**, y repito, **No** era real!...

Pero al parecer, el destino les jugó una mala pasada, haciendo que las dos se separaran en un mundo completamente imaginario.

El rubio miraba atentamente los movimientos de la extraña mujer. Al momento en el que ella pronunció su nombre momentos atrás, le pareció rara la manera en que lo dijo, puesto que le dio la impresión de que ya se conocían, y por desgracia, el kitsune no recordaba haberla visto en alguna parte.

- ¿Nos conocemos? – se aventuró a preguntar, guardando distancia. Debía verificar si no se trataba de una trampa.

La chica de ojos negros seguía muda, incapaz de articular palabra. Pero, algo le decía que si no hablaba con él, la llevarían a otro lugar con más gente y eso empeoraría todo.

- Si no vas a hablar, me temo que…

- ¡NO, espera! – le interrumpió, haciendo gestos algo exagerados – E-es que… y-yo… p-pues, y-yo… eh, es que yo – Se le hacía imposible decir algo coherente – ¡Es que yo…Yo…! ¡Arg, no tiene caso, estoy muy confundida! – gruñó desesperada. Esto no debería estar pasándole a ella; resulta que se encontraba en el mundo de "Naruto", le habían separado de su mejor amiga ¡Y para colmo tenía un hambre de los mil demonios!

Simplemente todo era una locura. Y definitivamente no era un sueño o una pesadilla, todo se veía tan…real, que la única explicación lógica, sería haberse vuelto loca. Por otro lado, ellas no eran un par de maniáticas…solo, amigas obsesionadas con los animes ¿Eso no contaba, o sí?

- ¿Eh? – pronunció el contenedor del zorro.

Si la castaña estaba confundida, el rubio estaba en la luna. A Naruto le parecía de lo más extraño que una persona hablara de esa manera tan atolondrada…

- Oe… ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó un poco preocupado por la chica. Se deshizo de la idea de que fuese una amenaza.

- ¿Uh? – la chica no se había percatado de la repentina cercanía de Naruto – _Bien, si se su-supone que estoy en…Ko-Konoha, debería mantener un bajo perfil y evitar que me descubran…porque Ay de mi si se llegan a enterar de quién soy – _pensaba, analizando la situación.

Y afortunadamente, esta vez pensó rápido.

- ¡Oh, con que tú eres Uzumaki Naruto! ¿Cierto? – preguntó haciéndose la loca. Era obvio que tenía que despistar al rubio por haberle llamado por su nombre la primera vez — ¡He oído maravillas sobre ti! – agregó, esperando a que el joven le creyera – _Si es tan estúpido como siempre, con eso bastara._

No se equivocó

- ¡ESE SOY YO DATTEBAYO! – gritó orgulloso.

Bingo.

- ¡Vaya, no sabes lo mucho que quería conocerte, definitivamente no me esperaba menos! – siguió con voz entusiasta.

Eso aumentó en 1% el ego del chico zorro.

- ¡Pues entonces aquí me tienes…! – musitó altanero, no obstante, se calló para darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle – Eh, creo que aún no sé tu nombre – recordó, abriendo los ojos y mirando seriamente a la forastera. Casi se olvidaba del protocolo.

_-¡Fuck! ¿Justamente ahora piensa usar el maní que tiene por cerebro? ¡Vaya suerte la mía! – _Se lamentaba en su interior –¡Eh, este, claro, ya te lo digo! – Alegó para ganar más tiempo – _¡Vamos, No le puedo decir "D'trix"! ¡Piensa D'trix, piensa, piensa, piensa, PIENSA!...¡YA SE! – _Me llamo… — pausa. Si quería sonar convincente, esa no era la mejor forma, pero bueno…

- Me llamo Namae Sei – dijo al fin, sin saber que más hacer - _¡Soy una idiota! _– se reprendió mentalmente por semejante estupidez.

Pero, se preguntarán ¿Y a que venía su incompetencia?

Bueno, por el simple hecho de que "Namae Sei", en japonés significa…

- "¿Nombre y apellido?" – Explicó el rubio, desconcertado – _Que nombre más extraño_ — pensaba

- _¡Diablos, me descubrió! _S-sí… ¿Al-algún pro-problema? – trató de defenderse.

D'trix sudaba a mares ¿Y si la llevaba con la Hokage, y si ésta la encerraba, y si le obligaban a hablar, y si…?

Pero fue sacada de sus cavilaciones al escuchar el potente grito del oji azul.

- ¡Entonces mucho gusto, Nami-chan! – exclamó de repente, con una sonrisa zorruna, haciendo que a la morena le saliera una gotita de sudor frío en la cabeza.

_- Corrección, el idiota es él – _se dijo mentalmente – Eh, el gusto es mío…Naruto-kun… —_ ¿Naruto-kun, es en serio?_ _¿¡Tengo complejo de Hinata o qué carajos!? _

El kitsune se sonrojó un poco. No todos los días le trataban como tal; Aunque pensándolo mejor, sí existía una persona que le llamaba de esa manera, pero la recordaba vagamente...

- Etto…Nami-chan… ¿Viniste a la aldea solo para verme? – preguntó esperanzado, con estrellitas en los ojos.

La chica de ojos negros se crispó, nerviosa. ¿Y ahora qué? Debía ingeniárselas y pronto… Si le decía que sí, empezarían los interrogatorios de su parte y hasta le llevaría con los demás "personajes", pero pasaría lo mismo si le decía que venía de misión o algo así, ya que debería escoltarla con la Hokage, y era lo que menos quería. Al parecer tenía solo una opción…

- Ejem…En parte sí, Naruto-kun. Pero en realidad estoy a-aquí por una misión de mi a-aldea – respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Al kitsune se le bajaron los humos repentinamente – ¡Awww! Y yo que pensaba que que solo querías conocerme 'ttebayo – expresó algo desilusionado – Hum… ¿Entonces dices que una misión de tu aldea? – repitió.

- ¡Sip! – afirmó.

- ¿Qué aldea?

_Mierda_

- La Estrella — _¿En serio?..._

- ¿Cuántos días llevas viajando?

_Doble mierda_

- Tres días seguidos — _Creo que eran dos y medio…¡Bah!_

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que los guardias te vieran?

_Triple mierda_

- Tengo la habilidad de transportarme donde quiera y cuando quiera mediante un jutsu — _Bueno, eso no es completamente mentira…_

- ¿E-en serio? ¡Wow!...Quiero decir…¿De qué misión se trata? — _Em, no sé si exista el cuádruple mierda pero, ¿qué más da?_

- Eso es información clasificada — _¡Buena esa!_

La chica había respondido automáticamente a todo lo que le habían preguntado. Y créanme, ni ella misma se lo tragaría.

- ¡Demo, tienes que decirme! ¿Si, si, si, si, si, si, siiiii? – insistía el contenedor del Kyubi, olvidándose de su "faceta de ninja vigilante".

- L-lo siento Naruto-kun, pero como ya te lo dije, eso es un secreto — _¡Puff, para algo me sirvieron las películas sobre la CIA!_

- ¡Eso no es justo dattebayo! Yo quería saber… — chilló dramáticamente.

- Oh vamos Naruto…después de lo contaré — aseguró, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para infundirle ánimos.

El oji azul se incorporó para ver a la chica.

- Nee, nee, Nami-chan… ¿No crees que deberías ir con la vieja, digo, con la hokage? Por lo que sé, tienes que hablar con ella si se trata de algún tipo de misión de una aldea vecina – acotó, tomando por sorpresa a la castaña

- Eh, n-no te preocupes, Naruto-kun, no es urgente así que, no hay por qué apresurarnos – "explicó" lo más tranquila que pudo. Obviamente no pondría pie alguno en la oficina de Tsunade, o eso planeaba.

- ¿En serio? ¡Entonces puedo enseñarte la aldea 'ttebayo! – gritó entusiasmado a la vez que tomaba la mano de "Namae".

- ¡Me parece una idea estupenda! — _¿En qué demonios me he metido? – _Fue su último pensamiento, antes de ser arrastrada por el rubio sabrá Kami-sama a donde.

Así, comenzó su primer día en Konoha…

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_7:02 a.m\ Kumogakure _

Por otro lado, Sakemy se encontraba en estado de shock al ver a cierto peli negro colocarse frente a ella. Y al igual que su amiga castaña – la cual no aparecía –, se quedó muda.

El azabache había visto una extraña luz proveniente cerca del lugar donde estaba descansando…y lo que halló fue bastante inusual: una chica más o menos de su misma edad, con ropas algo extrañas y encima pareciera que jamás hubiera visto a un hombre, o al menos eso le hizo creer con semejante expresión que tenía en el rostro.

Pero descartó esa última idea cuando escuchó salir de sus labios su propio nombre. Aparentemente, ya lo había visto antes, sin embargo él ni siquiera sabía quién era esa chica…al fin de cuentas, no le importaba en absoluto; solo fue allí por curiosidad.

- Hmp… Apártate de mi camino – ordenó voraz, empezando a caminar hacia ella, sin dejar de verla ni un segundo. Debía ser precavido si no quería caer en alguna molesta trampa.

- A-ah-ah – a penas lograba emitir. Sinceramente, dudaba de su estado mental en esos momentos.

_- ¿Q-qué demonios ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué estoy viendo a Uchiha Sasuke? ¿Qué le ocurrió a D'trix? ¿¡Qué diantres está pasando!? –_ Era lo único que atinaba a pensar, viendo como el Uchiha menor la escrutaba cuidadosamente.

Luego de eso, vio como Sasuke movía los labios, pero ella simplemente estaba muda…aunque lo que sí pudo ver, era como se acercaba lentamente a ella, desenvainando su katana y dirigiéndola a su cuello.

_Miedo_

- ¿!Q-qué pretendes ha-hacerme!? – exclamó. No podía estar hablando en serio. Nada de ahí podría ser en serio.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Matarte – contestó de lo más normal, clavando levemente la punta de su arma en la garganta de la pobre chica.

- Arg – se quejó por el contacto metálico de la katana; e instantáneamente un hilillo de sangre viajó por todo su cuello hasta perderse en el nacimiento de la camisa.

Hebi se mantenía al margen.

Juugo solo volteó su rostro, evitando ver.

Suigetsu estaba neutral. Era sanguinario, pero no tanto como para matar a una simple e inocente chica.

Y Karin…Karin sonreía ante las acciones de su líder.

- _E-esto tiene que ser una broma… ¿El no irá a matarme? ¡¿O sí?!_

_-_ Si no vas a decir nada…entonces… – Le amenazó, apretando aún más a Chokuto contra el cuello de la peli negra, provocando que la herida sangrara considerablemente.

-¡AH! ¡D-DETENTE, DETENTE! – gritó desesperada, tratando de apartar la espada de su atacante, pero como lo esperaba, le fue imposible.

- ¿Por qué he de detenerme? Nos has visto, así que de seguro correrás a decírselo a la Mizukage ¿O me equivoco? – afirmó, dándole menor importancia a las súplicas de la joven.

- ¡NO, TE E-EQUIVOCAS! ¡ Y-yo no pertenezco aquí y hasta puedo ayudarte, Sasuke! ¡Ugh! – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir frente al moreno. Había dispuesto de poco tiempo para pensar, pero en su situación, planear un estrategia era absurdo. Si no contestas mueres, listo, así de fácil; por lo que se vio en la obligación de confesar…a medias.

El peli azabache procesaba lo que había escuchado ¿Qué ella podría ayudarle, y encima, que no era de allí? Seguramente estaría loca o algo parecido…

- ¡T-te lo p-puedo d-demostrar… pero por favor, quita t-tu ka-katana de mi cu-cuello! – pedía ya sin fuerzas, tratando de convencer al criminal.

- ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa…? – alegó de nuevo, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Esa actitud ya le tenía harta.

- ¡SOLO QUITAME LA MALDITA KATANA, MALDITA SEA, ME ESTOY DESANGRANDO! ¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE TE EXPLIQUE SI ME CORTAS LA GARGANTA, EH?! – explotó con lo poco que le quedaba de voz y paciencia, sorprendida por la desconfianza de aquel chico de tan solo dieciséis.

Todo el equipo Hebi la miró desconcertados y sorprendidos… Esa chica tenía agallas.

Sasuke dudaba; pero no podía negar que la joven se veía inofensiva y sin ninguna mala intención… aun así.

Lentamente, fue bajando su arma hasta dejarla clavada en el piso, signo de que no estaba totalmente seguro.

- Karin, ve y cúrala…algo me dice que tiene información – ordenó el líder, sin despegar su vista de la recién conocida.

A la pelirroja se le desfiguró el rostro de la impresión.

¿Sasuke perdonándole la vida a una simple civil? Eso de verdad que era extraño.

O se había vuelto loco o de verdad pensaba que les podría ser útil.

En fin, la de lentes se acercó con cautela hacia la peli negra, destapando su brazo derecho, el cual estaba lleno de horribles marcas de lo parecían ser… ¿Dientes?

- Tienes que mor…

Sakemy le cortó bruscamente.

Antes de que la pelirroja terminase, la de ojos cafés se abalanzó hacia su brazo descubierto, mordiendo con fuerza la muñeca de Karin.

- ¡AAAAAAHHHHH! ¡MALDITA MOCOSA! – bramó fuera de sí, antes de intentar golpear a la peli negra.

Sakemy, quien no aguantaba el dolor de la herida, se precipitó demasiado rápido, y terminó por desatar la furia de su "salvadora". Ella ya sabía sobre la técnica de la peli roja, así que ¿Para qué tanta explicación?

Rápidamente, justo antes de clavarle el kunai en la frente de la peli negra, Sasuke detuvo su mano para evitar que le sacase un ojo a la reciente víctima.

- Karin…contrólate si no quieres que termine matándote a ti – ordenó el azabache, sin soltar su agarre.

- Tks... – Soltó resentida, mirando despectivamente a la extraña joven – ¿Cómo supiste que debías morder, niña? — inquirió al momento de percatarse de que ni siquiera le había terminado de explicar sobre su habilidad.

- _¿Niña? ¡Tenemos la misma edad zorra de mier... – _Eh, ¡Intuición!…Si, digo; ¿No crees que tu brazo tiene muchas mo-mordidas? So-solo intuí…jejeje – se defendió astuta.

- Hmp – emitió el vengador arqueando una ceja – Te dejé vivir por una razón…y es porque me decías que sabías algo que yo no. Entonces, soy todo oídos – dijo, viendo como la herida en su garganta se cerraba.

- Ejem – carraspeó para cerciorarse de que podía hablar correctamente – Bien, pues sí tengo algo que decirte…pero no puede ser frente a ellos – dijo señalando al común denominador de tres.

Sasuke les envió una mirada de advertencia para que se alejaran, pero no tanto para que tuvieran tiempo de actuar en caso de que fuese un truco.

Los dos varones asintieron, alejándose de inmediato.

La única que quedó fue Karin, quien se negaba a dejarlos solos.

-Karin – gruñó de forma amenazante al ver que no obedecía sus órdenes.

- ¡Pero Sasuke-kun!

- Lár-ga-te – espetó furioso, activando el sharingan.

A Sakemy se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Jamás pensó poder ver aquella técnica, o mucho menos a Sasuke Uchiha y el equipo Hebi frente a ella…es más, ¡Ella ni siquiera debería estar en ese "mundo"!

La pelirroja se fue refunfuñando cosas inteligibles, incapaz de desobedecer a su amo.

- Me haces perder tiempo… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir, mujer? – le apresuró, mirándola con aquellos ojos rojos.

Sakemy tragó en seco – Pues, este…yo la verdad no creo que me vayas a tomar en serio. Pero si con eso salvo mi pellejo, te lo contaré.

Pausa. Primero que nada ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que su hermano no era quien decía ser? ¿Qué si seguía en su camino de la venganza, solo conseguiría odiarse a sí mismo – más de lo que ya hacía? ¿Qué un enmascarado miembro de Akatsuki, lo utilizaría para destruir Konoha justo cuando matara a Itachi, y que ese sujeto era nada más y nada menos que el fundador de su clan?

No sabía por dónde empezar…y para rematar no estaba segura si le creería…solo tenía una opción, y era hacerle confiar en ella, pero ¿cómo?

- Hmp…tú no eres de por aquí ¿Cierto? – dedujo el azabache.

La chica negó con la cabeza – ni siquiera…pertenezco a este mundo – le dijo, tomando por sorpresa al Uchiha, pero claro, nunca lo demostraría.

- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo, niñata? – soltó impaciente. No estaba de humor para juegos.

- Primero que todo: no soy una niñata, tengo dieciséis, la misma edad que tú…

- ¿Quién te lo…

- Nadie, lo leí por internet, y déjame decirte que no es lo único que sé acerca de ti, Uchiha – anunció, haciendo que el moreno prestara más atención y descartara la idea de que estuviera loca o algo parecido. Su tono era serio.

Al ver que su atacante no le respondía, decidió irse por lo "seguro" y contestarle de manera apresurada…

- Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke; afiliación: ninguna; rango ninja de corriente: N\A; ninja registrado #: 012606; fecha de nacimiento: 23 de julio; edad: 16; signo zodiacal: leo; altura: 168,0 cm; peso: 52,2 Kg; tipo de sangre: AB+; comida favorita: bolas de arroz y tomates; menos comida favorita: natto y dulces, sobre todo los dulces; Pasatiempos: entrenar, caminar; asignaciones completadas: 7 rango-D, 1 rango-C, 2 rango-B, 6 rango-A, 0 rango-S – concluyó, satisfecha.

El chico no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos brevemente…

- ¿Quién demonios te dio esa información? – preguntó, molesto.

Al ver que la chica no contestaba, volvió a apuntar su katana, pero esta vez al pecho, específicamente, a su corazón.

- ¡Contesta! – ordenó cada vez más confundido y furioso.

Aquello estaba mal. Ella no debía haberse enterado de aquello ¿A caso había robado sus documentos en Konoha?

No, imposible. Conocía a la Hokage y estaba seguro de que no dejaría que pasara tal cosa; menos por una _chiquilla_.

- Estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia contigo… Ahora confiesa ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? – volvió a preguntar, empezando a perforar el pecho de ella.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, matarme? Adelante, al menos moriré sabiendo que dije la verdad…Ya te lo he dicho, yo NO pertenezco a tu mundo ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? ¿O acaso crees que una adolescente como yo le robó información a Konoha sin que se dieran cuenta? Porque si es así, qué mal estás, Uchiha – pronunció firme.

- Tal vez no los robaste…pero sigo sin creer esa teoría tuya. Nadie que se le pudiese llamar cuerdo creería semejante historia.

- ¿Quieres más pruebas? Aquí tienes tus pruebas… Sé cómo te sientes respecto a la masacre de tu clan, cosa que según tú, nadie pudo, puede o podrá entender. Vives en el pasado, creyendo que todo se solucionará matando a Itachi…pero simplemente no sabes absolutamente **nada** de lo que ocurrió entre tu hermano y los altos mandos de Konoha – le dijo seriamente.

- Estás loca ¿Qué vas a saber tu sobre cómo me siento? Podrás tener mis datos, pero nunca compartirás mi sufrimiento…vengas de donde vengas – le retó, ocultando su curiosidad.

- Es cierto, no voy a negarte que yo gozo de una familia feliz y estable pero….¿Que tiene que ver con lo que te voy a contar? Simplemente te haré el favor más grande de tu vida; y eso pasará si al menos intentaras escucharme, sin ningún tipo de amenazas ¿Podrás hacerlo, o prefieres arrepentirte en un futuro no tan lejano? – contraatacó, escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

Sasuke se preguntaba de dónde habría sacado todo aquello. Seguía sin confiar en ella, pero había algo en su tono que, simplemente le hacía cambiar de opinión; algo que en su interior le decía que debía llevarla con él.

Después de meditarlo por unos instantes, tomó una decisión.

Y estaba seguro de que arrepentiría.

- Bien…pero al primer indicio de traición, te mataré – accedió…de una manera amenazante, pero accedió.

- Hmp, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás – aseguró aliviada. Al menos no le mataría...

- Pero quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de Konoha y la relación que tenían con…Itachi – ordenó, pronunciando lo último con desprecio.

- _Ay Sasuke-kun. Cuando sepas la verdad, tirarás tus absurdas ideas de venganza y correrás a los brazos de Itachi-kun pidiéndole mil y un disculpas…_

- Ah, y una cosa más…si te interfieres en mi venganza o planeas regresarme a Konoha, considérate igualmente muerta – agregó retirando su espada, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria.

- _Mierda, esto será más difícil de lo que creí_ – se rectificó la peli negra.

Sin perder el tiempo, empezó a seguirlo antes de que lo perdiera de vista.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

_8:00 a.m\ Centro de Konoha_

Un rubio con cara de idiota y una castaña agobiada caminaban por las calles repletas de gente que iban y venían por todas partes. Llevaban un buen rato caminando, mientras que el joven hiperactivo no paraba de hablarle sobre no-se-qué-cosa.

- ¡Sakura-can te va a encantar! Es mi "hermanita" jeje…Nah, en realidad es mi mejor amiga, pero la quiero como tal. Es una persona muy buena, simpática, valiente, hermosa… – contaba el kitsune, caminando al lado de su nueva amiga.

Pero lo que él no sabía, era que lo que menos necesitaba ella era una explicación de la peli rosa. La de ojos negros tenía otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse.

- _Tengo que apresurarme y empezar a buscar a Sakemy…todo esto es muy confuso, y no dudo que a ella le ocurrió lo mismo; aunque desconozco su paradero, debo intentar reunir pistas… ¿De qué estaba hablando Naruto?_

- …¡Y por eso te caerá bien Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo! – terminó el chico con una gran sonrisa zorruna, dirigiendo su vista hacia su acompañante.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que ella ni le veía.

- Etto, Namae-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien?

La aludida reaccionó.

- ¡Oh! No es nada Naruto-kun…lo siento, estaba pensando en…mi misión, nada más – alegó quedamente.

- Hum, me gustaría saber de qué se trata. ¿En serio no me puedes decir nada, ni un poquis? – insistía.

- No puedo Naruto, ya te lo he dicho. Cuando vaya a hablar con…Tsunade-sama, te podré contar con lujo y detalle – mintió, esperando que no le molestara más con el tema de la "misión".

El muchacho suspiró, resignado. Sabía que no lograría sacarle nada.

- Demo… Si me dijiste que no era tan urgente ¿Por qué no vamos y te presento a mis amigos? Te estaba hablando de ellos y pues, parece que no escuchabas – le comentó ansioso.

Entonces reparó en algo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba al tanto del momento de la historia en la cual se encontraba. Pero si hacía memoria, estaría a eso de la mitad…y si miraba más adentro, supondría que estaba a punto de ver como Naruto junto con un grupo de rastreo saldrían en busca de…

- Oh mierda… ¡Sasuke! – gritó, al darse cuenta de la cruda realidad.

Esperen... ¿Había oído mal, o esa chica había mencionado a Sasuke?

Todo pareció congelarse en ese preciso momento. Los aldeanos que pasaban por allí, se sorprendieron al escuchar el nombre del vengador, pero decidieron ignorarla. Y Naruto…bueno, Naruto tenía la cara hecha un poema.

En seguida se dio cuenta de su error.

- ¿Q-qué…Q-qué ha-has di-dicho? – logró articular el azorado muchacho, con los ojos más que abiertos.

- Y-yo, yo – balbuceaba ante la mirada desconcertada del rubio – Maldita sea – masculló, reprochándose su reacción. Habló sin pensar y ahora debía abstenerse a las consecuencias. Estaba segura de que no se salvaba de esta; tendría que confesar –…Naruto. Tenemos que hablar – le dijo seria, resignada a decir la verdad.

- ¿D-de qué hablas, Namae-chan? ¿Por qué mencionaste a…Sasuke? ¿Sabes algo sobre él? ¿¡Acaso le has visto!? – exclamó, cada vez más intranquilo.

La chica se sorprendió de lo fácil que era hacerle perder los estribos cuando se mencionaba al Uchiha – Naruto, ahora no es un buen momento para explicarte… ¿Por qué no vamos con Sakura? Según tú, querías llevarme a conocerla ¿Cierto? – le dijo quitando peso al asunto.

- ¡Sí, pero!... veo que estas actuando de manera extraña y…cada vez pienso que, esa misión tiene algo que ver con…Sasuke – le dijo un poco más calmado, aunque pendiente de otra cosa que ella fuera a decir.

- _Qué suspicaz_._ Al parecer su entrenamiento con Jiraya dio sus frutos…Hum, quién lo diría – _se decía, inmersa en sus pensamientos; hasta que sintió la mirada del kitsune, esperando una explicación – Verás, Naruto. Esto es algo que no se lo podrán decir a NADIE… ¿Comprendes? — le advirtió, mirando sus zafiros.

- ¿Podrán? ¿Quiénes no podrán decir qué? Namae-chan, me estas empezando a asustar… – expresó contrariado.

_-¡Puff! Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé _– se dijo, descartando la idea de un posible Naruto inteligente – Naruto-kun, te prometo responder todo lo que quieras, pero necesito que me lleves con Sakura y luego convocar una reunión con Tsunade-sama y Kakashi… ¿Podrías? – pidió, sin dejar de recorrer con la mirada las calles de Konoha. Aun no se creía lo que estaba viviendo.

- Cl-claro Namae-chan…Lo que tú digas – cedió al fin, encontrando la voz de su nueva amiga muy seria. Había algo en ella que le decía que debía confiar.

- Arigato, Naruto-kun… Ahora ¿Dónde dices que está Sakura-chan?

- Debe estar en el hospital o entrenando. Esta mañana no nos han asignado ninguna misión en especial.

- _Bien, tengo que apresurarme. Si me adelanto a los hechos, diría que Tsunade no tardará en llamar al equipo Kakashi y Kurenai para…_

- ¡Naruto-kun! – llamó un hombre con vestimenta jounin, llamando a su vez la atención de ambos jóvenes mientras corría hacia ellos. Por lo que vieron, se trataba de Izumo. Finalmente, llegó y se posicionó frente a los dos para así comenzar a explicarles, jadeante – Na-Naruto-kun…Hokage-sama me ha…pedido que vayas a su oficina…junto con Sakura-san y Kakashi-san…porque tiene una, misión para ustedes – dijo, no sin dificultad.

El susodicho volteó inmediatamente hacia su acompañante, viendo como ésta le rogaba con la mirada que le dejara ir con él. Si lo pensaba, así serían más fácil las cosas.

- ¡Yoshi!…En un minuto estaré allí… Arigato, Izumo – respondió el rubio luego de intercambiar miradas con "Namae".

El jounin solo asintió, y un poco extrañado por la acompañante del chico, decidió regresar a su puesto de vigilancia en la entrada de la aldea.

Una vez retirado, la de ojos de negros habló.

- Creo que sería mejor y más rápido que hable personalmente contigo y el grupo frente a la Hokage – le propuso mirándole de reojo, encaminándose hacia la torre.

- Aun no comprendo muy bien lo que está pasando 'ttebayo – comentó el kitsune, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos – Ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti…al fin y al cabo eres una desconocida, y no creo que la vieja permita que estés presente – siguió entre preocupado e inseguro.

En seguida la castaña comprendió que si no le daba pruebas, nunca le creería…ni él ni nadie.

- _A ver…En realidad nunca vi que Tsunade haya mandado a llamar a Kakashi y su grupo para esta misión, y si mal no recuerdo, será en la que hokage-sama les asigne capturar a Itachi…si tan solo consiguiera que me creyeran, podría evitar innumerables tragedias… _— eran los pensamientos de la chica.

- Tsunade-sama dará la orden de que el equipo Kakashi y Kurenai vayan tras la pista de Uchiha Itachi para que lo traigan de vuelta a Konoha, sin miramientos ni objeciones… Si no me crees, tienes que esperar a llegar a la torre y comprobarlo por ti mismo – soltó de repente la "visitante de la Estrella", viendo como el hiperactivo muchacho la veía sin parpadear.

- ¿Na-nani? – expresó sorprendido. La verdad no se esperaba algo parecido. Y menos de una simple "kunoichi de la Estrella" – Pe-pero ¿Co-como puedes sa-saber eso, si ni siquiera he llegado donde Tsunade-no baa-chan? – objetó inquisitivo.

La chica suspiró – tu solo espera, Naruto-kun, y lo verás…Es más, si tanto desconfías, te haré una propuesta…Si compruebas que lo dicho por mí es cierto, le pedirás, y si hace falta rogarás a la Hokage que me deje hablar solo con ustedes después de su pequeña reunión con ella… ¿Qué dices? – le propuso, esperando su aprobación.

- Me suena más a un trato, y estoy empezando a creer que me estas tomando el pelo...Demo, si por alguna razón lo que dices es cierto, pediré que la vieja te deje entrar – accedió, no muy seguro; Aunque la verdad, no tenía nada qué perder, puesto que estaba casi seguro que el incidente con Sasuke minutos atrás, habría sido pura coincidencia y aquella chica solo estaba jugando con él.

- _Jejeje, cayó redondito_… ¡¿Trato entonces?! – le preguntó decidida, a la vez que extendía su mano hacia él.

El rubio de repente se intimidó, pero no retrocedería en sus palabras. La simple idea de enfrentarse a la furia de Tsunade le parecía tétrico y un final triste a su parecer.

- Trato – respondió estrechándole la mano, dando por terminada esa conversación.

Juntos retomaron su marcha hacia la torre, que por cierto se distinguía más claramente desde la lejanía gracias a que no habían dejado de caminar…

Durante lo que quedó del trayecto ninguno dijo nada. El silencio era algo incómodo, pero gracias al cielo llegaron más rápido de lo que pensaron. Sin perder tiempo, ambos subieron las interminables escaleras y atravesaron los largos pasillos, haciendo cuentas en sus propias mentes sobre lo que pasaría dentro de poco.

- _Pobre Naruto…Va a perder y __Ѐ__L ser__á__ quien le pida a Tsunade una audiencia conmigo ¡Ja! _

_- Estoy empezando a creer que Nami-chan no está jugando, perooo… ¡Bah! Por otro lado esa cosa de "yo-lo-sé-todo" no me la termino de tragar… ¡Voy a ganar 'ttebayo!_

Y así, el rubio, restándole importancia a las palabras de su nueva amiga, pidió permiso para entrar.

Casi al instante, un fuerte "Adelante" se escuchó tras la puerta, y sin perder más tiempo, el kitsune se adentró en la dichosa oficina.

Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras su anime ídolo, D'trix logró alcanzar a ver que todos los que fueron llamados para la misión estaban allí…hasta Kakashi. Y al final de su recorrido, pudo notar que la Hokage posó su mirada en ella, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo; quizás fue su imaginación, pero juraría que le había mandado una imperceptible sonrisa que ella sí pudo captar. Eso le dio aún más miedo.

Bien, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que…

- ¿¡NAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIII!?

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos para cuando Naruto ya había puesto el grito en el cielo, totalmente anonadado de sabrá Kami-sama qué cosa.

Shizune, quien estaba sentada tranquilamente en su escritorio y que curiosamente no reparó en la presencia de la forastera, se asustó por semejante grito.

- ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA, MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE! – explotó una segunda voz, la que tenía por dueña una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos color miel con aspecto que imponía respeto con solo verla.

Inmediatamente, Naruto salió por la puerta de la gran habitación, haciendo una estruendosa aparición frente a D'trix.

- ¡TU! – bramó desde el umbral, señalando a la castaña - ¡¿ERES BRUJA O QUE DEMONIOS?! – siguió, acusando a la susodicha de brujería… Lo que le faltaba, una bruja.

La muchacha solo se limitó a despegarse de la pared a la cual se había recostado y posar su mirada llena de satisfacción en el contenedor del Kyubi, para luego sonreír tranquilamente y pronunciar un victorioso:

- Te lo dije...

* * *

_En la oficina de las autoras..._

- Awwwww ¡gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Me han conmovido con sus reviews TTOTT

- Pero si solo pidieron la continuación ¬¬…

- ¡Damare, Sakemy-chan! Déjame soñar ŭ.ŭ

- Ah bueno...como sea, lo que mi querida camarada quiso decir es que de verdad se les agradecen los comentarios.

- Ejem, si u.u por supuesto, pero esa era mi línea Sakemy-chan…

- Y te recuerdo que yo no aparezco mucho en el capítulo, estoy en mi derecho ¬¬X

- ¿Nanii? Sasuke usó Amaterasu en ti si piensas que tuviste un papel secundario… ¡Apareces más que yo!

- ¿Sabes una cosa? No discutiré eso contigo ahora…

- ¡Demo!...

- ¡YA, ESTATE QUIETA!...

- ¡NO, NO QUIERO!...

Dos horas después, dos chicas de Fanfiction sacuden su ya destrozada e inservible ropa.

- …Cof cof… lamentamos que hayan presenciado esta pequeña discusión, así que, nos veremos en otro capítulo, claro si así lo desean. ¡Sayo!

- ¡Ohhh Sakemyyy-chiaann!

- ¡AHORA SI PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!

Se les agradecen los reviews y lamentamos que hayan tenido que leer todo aquello…No tenemos fecha específica para la posible continuación, pero se hará lo posible para complacer a nuestro – por ahora – escaso pero querido público.

¡Matta Ne!

_- Editado -_


	3. Chapter 2

Bien, antes que nada, este fic es sin fines de lucro. Está basada en la imaginación de **XoOoXx-sakemy-uchiha-xXoOoX**y su servidora **Dea Creatrix**.

NO nos hacemos responsables de traumas cerebrales u otro padecimiento médico u.u así que si no te gustó la trama…me importa un rábano.

Advierto que aquí, la parodia es la categoría principal, contando otras como el romance, aventura, humor y demás que no puedo colocar en el summary porque simplemente no caben más de dos.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto lamentablemente no nos pertenece y blah blah blah.

_Flash back\pensamientos\ lugares_

**Palabras y\o frases importantes.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **Cambio de escenario

Sin más, esperamos que disfruten de esta loca historia.

**Tomando el control**

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_11:45 am\ __desierto Shisha hōki_

Sasuke ya tenía dos venas hinchadas en la frente gracias a las dos chicas del grupo, las cuales no dejaban de gritarse entre sí; Suigetsu miraba divertido la pelea y Juugo simplemente las ignoraba.

- ¡YA! ¡DEJA DE LLAMARME MOCOSA, TENGO LA MISMA EDAD Y SOY UN POCO MAS ALTA QUE TU! – pronunció la morena, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba con la pelirroja. Después se relajó un poco y miró seria a Karin, la cual estaba a punto de responderle. Suspiró – no perderé mi tiempo pelando por estupideces contigo ya que Sasuke – lo apuntó – está a punto de cortarnos la cabeza; así que como he notado que mi presencia te molesta haré algo drástico para tu salud mental – Karin se sorprendió y le hizo señas para que continuara. Sakemy simplemente sonrió – por tu bien estar, será mejor que te vayas de Hebi ¡Sé que es difícil pero es por tu bien!….

Carcajadas por parte de Suigetsu, una sonrisa de Juugo, cara neutral de Sasuke y vena hinchada de Karin…

-¡YA QUISIERAS! ¡SABES YO TAMPOCO TE HABLARÉ MÁS! – arremetió indignada y hecha una furia.

- Descansaremos unos minutos – informó el azabache deteniéndose de golpe.

Suigetsu inmediatamente se tiró al suelo y se dispuso a tomar toda el agua posible. Los demás simplemente se sentaron hasta que el albino rompió el silencio.

- Nee señorita; creo que sería bueno para todos saber su nombre ¿no cree? – propuso Suigetsu, mirándola detalladamente.

_- Mierda…nunca dije mi nombre. Bueno puedo decir Sakemy pero si me atrevo a pronunciar el Uchiha hasta aquí llegué… ¡Vamos piensa un apellido! ¡Piensa piensa! ¡LO TENGO!…_

- Me llamo Sakemy Tsuyoi…

- …

- Wow… Lindo nombre. Y ahora que lo pienso se parece al de Sasuke…Sakemy… - dijo Suigetsu colocando sus manos en su barbilla pensativo…obviamente él lo dijo en broma pero hasta Sasuke notó que ese nombre tenia cierto parecido al suyo.

_- ¡Claro que se parece! ¡Creé ese nombre para que tuviera todo el parecido posible a Sasuke!_

- ¿A si? No lo había notado – Sakemy se rascó la cabeza fingiendo no saber nada.

Sin previo aviso, Sasuke se levantó y le indicó a Sakemy que le siguiera. Caminaron hasta que el Uchiha estaba seguro de que no los escuchaban sus otros compañeros.

Ya lo suficientemente alejados, Sasuke habló.

- Dime lo que sepas ya… - soltó cortante, cruzando sus brazos.

- Pues fíjate que todavía no te lo diré. Primero llega con Neko-baa y al terminar ahí te contare ¿vale? – le dijo sin vacilar – Y antes de que saques de nuevo tu katana y me la entierres en el cuello – agregó parándolo con la mano ya que eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Continuó hablando – lo repetiré, sé muchas cosas; hasta un punto en el que sé lo que piensas ¡y de paso informo que no he hecho ningún jutsu que te lea la mente o algo así! ¡Y sí, tengo el valor para hablarte con este tono! – sin más se dio media vuelta y les avisó a los demás que seguirían el rumbo de la travesía.

Cuando Sakemy le pasó por el lado a Sasuke le susurró – dale tiempo al tiempo… pronto lo sabrás todo.

.

.

.

Después de haber llegado a una ciudad abandonada, entraron a un edificio adentrándose en la infinita obscuridad de los largos pasillos.

_- Si no me equivoco, aquí Sasuke explica qué es este lugar…y después aparecen dos gatos ninja... ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Nenka? ¿Menka? ¡Ash! ¡Me da coraje no acordarme!_

- ¡Vaya! un escondite en unas ruinas como estas…es nuevo para mí – comentó de repente el albino.

- Orochimaru no tiene nada que ver…mi clan usó esto como una tienda de armas, aquí vamos a prepararnos para la pelea que tendremos – soltó Sasuke de la nada.

- _¡__Vamos Sakemy acuérdate de sus nombres!... ¿No serán Genka y Hina?...creo que si... si no son esos tomaré la katana de Sasuke y me cortaré el cabello…_

- mmm…los pasadizos se ven tan similares, es muy fácil perderse aquí – dijo Suigetsu recorriendo con la mirada el lugar.

- Pero qué lugar tan deprimente, ahoga mi aliento – se quejo la pelirroja.

- _Y aparecen los gaticos en 6, 5, 4… ¿le digo a Suigetsu que no se acerque?...Nah, será divertido ver como se asusta._

- Disculpa si aquí es deprimente.

Todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar aquella voz desconocida y dirigieron su mirada al piso para ver a dos gatos callejeros. Sakemy puso cara de emoción mientras Karin la miraba extrañada.

_- ¡Kya! ¡Son más lindos en persona! _

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Genka y Hina – saludó Sasuke, reconociendo a los felinos.

- Es el joven Sasuke después de todo… - pronunció uno de los gatos.

- ¿Qué asuntos tienes aquí? – continuó el otro…

- _¡__Lindo, lindo, lindo, lindo!_

- Armas, medicinas y varias otras cosas…vamos a prepararnos para una batalla – explico cortante.

De repente Suigetsu se acercó a unos de los gatos.

- Oh ¿un mapache parlante?...oye ven aquí – y de inmediato el felino respondió en posición de ataque logrando que el albino retrocediera unos pasos.

- Nee Suigetsu-san; son gatos ninjas no debes acercárteles imprudentemente, te puede matar si quisiera… - hablo Sakemy acercándose lentamente a uno de los gatos acariciándolo y este tomándole rápidamente confianza se subió a su hombro sorprendiendo incluso a Sasuke.

- ¿Nos trajiste un obsequio? – interrogo el más alejado de todos.

- Toma…una botella de hierba de gatos – inmediatamente los felinos se abalanzaron al frasco y se posicionaron delante de ellos.

- Gracias…

- Síganme, los llevare con Neko-baa – sentenció el felino que bajó de la peli negra.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba Sakemy con el equipo Hebi en un tipo de almacén donde Karin ni siquiera hablaba, Suigetsu jugaba con gatos que no eran ninjas, una chica trataba de conseguirle ropa que le quedara a Juugo, Sasuke conversaba con Neko-baa y ella…bueno simplemente estaba sentada observando todo hasta que una voz le llamo la atención.

- Tu…niña la de ropas extrañas…

Sakemy de una vez dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba la anciana, y todos en la habitación pusieron cuidado a los que estaba por decir…

- Parece que no eres de estos territorios. Te aconsejo que busques la ropa adecuada…

- Muchas gracias Neko-baa, pero no quiero retrasar al equipo y además estoy cómoda con mis ropas.

-Insisto...¡kiori buscale ropa a la chica!

Instantáneamente la chica quitó su atención de Juugo y levantó a Sakemy de su lugar para llevarla a otra habitación y cambiarle la ropa...los demás esperaron a que volvieran y Neko-baa aprovechó el tiempo para entregarle un pergamino de sellado a Sasuke.

- ¿Porq…

- Aquí están unas armas para la chica. Dáselas cuando lo creas necesario…

Sasuke simplemente bufó y guardó el pergamino. No le veía el sentido; esa chica era civil, no ninja. Pero tal vez esas armas le podrían servir a él…después de unos segundos las dos chicas salieron y todos inmediatamente observaron con detalle a Sakemy…ahora utilizando sandalias ninja cortas negras, sus piernas estaban vendadas hasta la mitad, llevaba puesta una licra a mitad del muslo negra con un estuche de kunais y shurikens colocado en su pierna izquierda, en la parte de arriba usaba un kimono corto sin mangas color negro con un obi rojo, llevaba unos guantes sin dedos de malla ninja y su cabello ahora era recogido por una sola coleta alta y en el frente se destacaban unos mechones rebeldes…

Suigetsu la miraba embobado, Karin gruñó molesta, Sasuke simplemente la ignoró y Juugo nada más la miraba.

- Bien, ya pueden partir… Buen viaje – se despidió la mujer amante de los gatos.

Sin perder tiempo, Hebi partió del lugar.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_11:45 a.m\ Konoha – despacho de Tsunade_

Se podía ver a una castaña, mirar con autosuficiencia a un anonadado rubio que seguía con la mandíbula desencajada.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije….Ahora ¿Me dejarán pasar? – dijo socarronamente.

- ¿Quién es esa, Naruto? – preguntó una chica de cabellos rosáceos.

El kitsune, aun sin poder ocultar su expresión, balbuceaba incoherencias sin despegar su vista de la muchacha de ojos negros.

- Naruto – llamó fuerte la hokage. Al ver que seguía sin reaccionar, le hizo una seña a su alumna indicándole algo; a lo que Sakura asintió.

A grandes zancadas se acercó hasta su hiperactivo amigo y sin más le atinó un zape en la nuca, despertándolo de su estado.

- ¡Auch! ¡Sakura-chan, eso duele! – gritó sobándose la zona afectada.

- Eso te pasa por baka – atacó la peli rosa.

Pero extrañamente, el rubio, en vez de contestar o hacer una mueca lamentada, dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia su nueva amiga, mirándola con seriedad, cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Tsunade.

- Naruto – volvió a llamar la hokage, esta vez teniendo éxito.

El Uzumaki al escuchar su nombre volteó lentamente su rostro hacia atrás de donde provenía la voz de la rubia.

- ¿Si Tsunade-sama? – espetó como ido, mirando de reojo a la forastera y recordando sus palabras.

- ¿Quién es esa chica?... – inquirió curiosa la voluptuosa mujer, afilando los ojos para enfocarla mejor.

Sakura, Kakashi y Shizune se mantenían al margen.

- Soy D'trix Tsunade-sama; y necesito que el equipo siete de Konoha y usted sean los únicos presentes para poder explicar las cosas mejor – soltó de repente, mirando seria a las personas antes mencionadas por ella misma.

Tanto Tsunade como Kakashi, Sakura y Naruto la miraron con una ceja alzada. Los tres primeros por las palabras de la extraña chica y el último por la 'nueva identidad' de Namae.

- ¿"De-tris"? – repitió el rubio tratando de pronunciar aquel nombre tan raro.

- No Naruto: "D'trix", con "x" – agregó tranquila.

- "De-trits"…Jum, ¡es difícil dattebayo! – expresó.

- Calma Naruto-kun, sé que es difícil. Por eso necesito explicarles todo a **ustedes** solamente – dijo señalando al cuarteto de ninjas, incluida la rubia.

El rubio volteó hacia la exuberante mujer y con solo una mirada le pidió permiso ante la petición de D'trix.

La rubia suspiró resignada. No perdía nada con escuchar a la mocosa; además, algo le decía que les convenía esa muchacha tan…extravagante.

- Pasemos de una vez, no quiero interrupciones – sentenció.

- Arigato, Tsunade-sama – asintió agradecida.

La castaña hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto.

Tal vez no fuese de allí, pero de igual forma estaba al tanto de la influencia y el poder de aquella gran mujer que a decir verdad ya le había infundado un poco de miedo, aunque no lo demostrase con aquella mirada seria que se había obligado a llevar para que le tomaran en serio.

Los cinco entraron sin chistar, curiosos por el trato de la visitante.

Una vez dentro, Tsunade prosiguió a sentarse en su escritorio.

- Bien, no hay nadie a los alrededores y Shizune se hará cargo de tocar en caso de que alguien más venga. Puedes comenzar – apremió la rubia, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que comenzara.

- Em, ya saben mi nombre, así que dejaré las formalidades para después y les diré todo lo que sé – hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar. Esto sería bien largo – ¿Alguna vez se preguntaron si existía otro mundo aparte del suyo? – preguntó quedito, sorprendiendo en sobre manera a los cuatro shinobis.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, niña?

D'trix rió divertida, a lo que la miraron extrañados.

- A juzgar por sus caras, veo que no…pues verán, yo vengo de ese otro mundo en el cual este no es más que una fantasía…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_1:30 pm\Bosque de fronteras_

Ya tenían varias horas caminando, y se habían retrasado ya que Sakemy no tenía experiencia saltando árboles, así que tuvieron que seguir a pie…

La chica no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Karin al salir del almacén.

_FLASHBACK_

"_no entiendo cuál era el alboroto de esa vieja por cambiarte de ropa y darte un porta kunais, si ni siquiera eres ninja y no sabes nada de jutsus…."_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Definitivamente sabía más de jutsus que Karin, pero en algo si tuvo razón: ella no era ninja…aunque logró hacer el jutsu de tele-transportación y en el pergamino decía que cualquier shinobi con control de chakra podía realizar esa técnica…Ahora la pregunta es... ¿Cómo era eso posible?...

_- ¡Esto es muy confuso! ¡Arg!... Un momento, ¿Este no es el momento en el que ellos se encuentran con Deidara? ¡Ah no! Nada de peleas; por ahora tengo que contarle a Sasuke de todo y lo que menos quiero es volar en pedazos, mejor le aviso._

Sakemy se adelantó y tomó del brazo a Sasuke y lo alejó del grupo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con expresión imperturbable.

- Vendrá un Akatsuki: el rubio, y que utiliza arcilla como bombas...querrá atacarnos, será mejor que cambies el rumbo… - informó tajante.

- ¿Hablas de Deidara? – cuestionó mirándola despectivo.

- Ese mismo, hazme caso así podré contarte todo más rápido y sin interrupciones.

Con ganas de saber que era lo que le tenía que contar la chica – extraño en el por cierto – Sasuke cambió el rumbo y estuvieron varias horas en el nuevo camino hasta que anocheció y se decidió acampar al lado de un arroyo hasta el amanecer. Sasuke estaba arriba de una rama haciendo su guardia tranquilo, hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado…

Estuvieron viendo el cielo por unos minutos en un silencio incomodo, hasta que la morena rompió el hielo.

- Sasuke – empezó quedamente – lo que estoy por contarte es difícil de comprender, pero debo ser sincera contigo si quiero hacer un cambio para bien. No me interrumpas por favor… - pidió la chica, dirigiendo sus irises hacia él – Bueno, te contaré primero como llegue aquí, a tu mundo…mi mejor amiga D´trix y yo somos o creo que somos de un mundo paralelo donde este mundo es una serie animada, ella y yo somos fans de dicha serie y lo conocemos todo de ustedes, los personajes, sus datos, sus historias, sus sentimientos…entre otras cosas. Por lógica se vende mercancía de ustedes, y mi primo nos envió un pergamino que tenía todos los jutsus existentes en tu universo – pausa breve – en ese mismo pergamino encontramos un jutsu de tele-transportación. Como no lo conocíamos nos llamó mucho la atención y decidimos efectuar ese jutsu por diversión ya que no importaba cuantas veces hiciéramos las posiciones de manos, nunca saldría…o eso pensábamos…a la final terminamos aquí: yo contigo y quien sabe donde estará mi amiga D´trix…Ah, ya que te conté esto, creo que es hora de pasar a lo serio. Prepárate para lo que te voy a decir Sasuke porque es algo muy fuerte…

¿Fuerte? ¡Momento! Apenas y se recuperaba de la reciente historia y ahora le venía con otra…esa chica estaba loca. Pero, ya que no quería más inconvenientes, opto por creerle a su modo, después exigiría más explicaciones.

- Dímelo… - ordenó cortante.

La verdad le valía una mierda su procedencia.

- Itachi no es lo que crees… - soltó de repente, sin chistar. Las cosas debían ser así cuando se trataba del Uchiha.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Sakemy suspiró…definitivamente seria una larga y agitada noche.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_2:05 p.m\ Despacho de Tsunade._

Todos los presentes veían a la castaña como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

¿Y cómo no? Con semejante historia…

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, mocosa? – le acusó a la figura parada frente a su escritorio, la cual mantenía la misma expresión seria que al principio.

- ¿Le parece que estoy jugando, Tsunade-sama? – respondió cortante. Le molestaba que la tacharan de loca.

- Tks, insolente…Y según tú, ¿Cómo piensas probar tu "teoría"? – siguió interrogando cada vez más impaciente.

La chica sonrió arrogante, que perfectamente podría competir contra la de Uchiha o Hyuuga.

- Mmmm, pues usted sabrá…

La Godaime frunció el seño indignada.

- Bien, bien ¿Quiere pruebas? Se las daré… - rectifico rápidamente.

- Te escuchamos.

Todos los que hasta ahora seguían mudos por el relato anterior (menos Naruto quien ya tenía suficientes pruebas), pararon el oído al escuchar aquello.

- Ejem, a ver…¿Cómo se los explico?...Huuummmm…¡Ah sí! Ya sé… - dijo mas para sí misma que para los demás – Tsunade-sama… ¿Usted conoce el verdadero motivo de Uchiha Itachi que lo impulso a masacrar a su clan? – indagó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Una que otra mirada sorprendida se clavó en D'trix.

- Es obvio que estoy al tanto de eso ¿pero a qué viene el tema?

- Pues…no debería, pero…no encuentro otra forma para que me crean…

- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir exactamente? No tengo todo el día niñata – apresuró la rubia.

La mención del Uchiha le puso los pelos de punta a todos los presentes en la habitación, y la Godaime tenía una ligera curiosidad sobre lo que iba a contar.

- Rayos…pensé que sería más rápido, pero veo que pasaré todo el dia dando explicaciones…- dijo resignada la pobre castaña, preparándose para comenzar…de nuevo.

Carraspeó – Bien, como todos saben, o les hicieron creer, da igual; el clan Uchiha fue aniquilado por Itachi para sus propios beneficios…pero lo que nadie sabe, es que una horrible verdad atacó al que hoy en día es conocido por ser un miembro importante de Akatsuki, un criminal de rango S…siéntense, esto será igual de largo – recomendó, tomando una actitud aun más seria y recargándose en la pared.

- Ah, y otra cosa. Tsunade-sama, necesito que inmediatamente después de contarle esto, no dejará salir a Naruto-kun y Sakura-san – pidió mirando de reojo a los mencionados.

Naruto y Sakura se tensaron ¿tan grave era? ¿Qué era lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo?

D'trix insistía con la mirada a la Hokage, quien tenía los dedos entrelazados y su barbilla apoyada en estos. Abrió los ojos y la observó, viendo como D'trix le rogaba con la mirada que aceptara su petición.

- Tienes mi palabra…Naruto, Sakura: tienen prohibido salir de la aldea desde hoy hasta nuevo aviso – sentenció mirándolos de reojo.

- ¡Demo… - intentó defenderse el rubio, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Nada de peros! – cortó irritada, para luego hacerle unas señas a la extraña chica para que empezara – ahora sí, refréscame la memoria niña.

D'trix suspiró. Al menos aquellos dos no cometerían una locura estando bajo constante vigilancia.

Sakura, quien se mantenía al margen al igual que Kakashi, puso más atención a la recién llegada. Algo le daba mala espina.

- Ejem…como decía: Uchiha Itachi no es quien dice ser – soltó sin más, dando como resultado que todos le miraran anonadados.

- Verán, todo pasó cuando el Concejo de la villa creyó ver como una amenaza al clan más fuerte de Konoha: los Uchiha…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_1 :23 a.m\ Bosque de fronteras._

Y con un suspiro, la peli negra finalizó la tan abrumadora y triste historia.

Dos adolescentes veían el horizonte sin mediar palabra. Ambos estaban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

El chico, quien parecía una estatua de mármol en aquella gruesa rama, solo mantenía los ojos abiertos por inercia; nada en su pequeño mundo de venganzas parecía funcionar. Diferentes sucesos le obligaban a pensar en sus acciones pasadas, como el encuentro con esa extraña chica y sus palabras, además de que una vocecita en su interior le repetía una y otra vez que lo que decía aquella desconocida era verdad, la maldita y cruda verdad. Era demasiado, hasta para él.

Ella seguía junto al azabache, alerta ante cualquier posible movimiento que la obligase a bajar de un salto aunque sabía que sería cometer suicidio a tan semejante altura; así que, sin otra opción, decidió esperar a que su acompañante procesara la información recibida.

Y su espera terminó casi al instante captando como el peli negro se removía incómodo en su asiento. Finalmente, murmuró algo casi inteligible.

- Entonces…I-Itachi… ¿mintió para protegerme? – tartamudeó sin voltearla a verla.

Sakemy se sorprendió ¿Uchiha balbuceando? Eso sí que era raro, pero en esos momentos no importaba aquello…debía ser clara en sus palabras si al chico se le ocurría degollarla por décima vez en el día.

- Si, Itachi fue capaz de eso y mucho más, todo por el bienestar de su querido hermano menor – le dijo con voz compasiva. Sabía que esto era difícil para él.

El moreno no mostraba expresión alguna, tratando de asimilar las cosas. Pero luego descubrió que no podía abandonar sus expectativas así como así. Si quería desenmascarar la verdadera realidad, tendría que buscar algo más que venganza en Itachi.

Luego se pensó mejor todo lo que había escuchado, y se reprimía a sí mismo el confía en una completa extraña, por mucho que le resultase convincente.

- Hmp…entenderás que no te creo nada ¿cierto? – espetó tranquilo, cosa que sorprendió a la muchacha.

- Me imaginé que dirías algo así…pero también deduje que le pedirías una explicación a tu hermano mañana cuando lo encuentres ¿o me equivoco? – contraatacó volviéndose hacia Sasuke, mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa marca Sakemy.

- Hmp – pronunció con una mueca que afirmaban sus palabras. Esa niñata era astuta.

Aun no se creía que supiera todo acerca de él y sus sentimientos respecto a su pasado, simplemente era tan surrealista e ilógico que alguien creyera en sus palabras…

Pero ahí estaba el, Uchiha Sasuke, escuchando los relatos y las explicaciones de esa extraña chica que parecía y decía ser de otro universo y no sé qué otras cosas locas.

- Bien, creo que mejor me voy a dormir… – informó viendo en dirección al campamento, percatándose de un pequeño detalle –…Mierda ¿Cómo me bajo de aquí? – masculló por lo bajo.

- Hn, disfruta tu velada – le dijo Sasuke, a la vez que caía con elegancia en el suelo para después encaminarse a las bolsas de dormir.

- ¡O-oe! ¡Uchiha, bájame de aquí grandísimo idiota! – siseó sin dejar de ver a todos lados esperando un milagro que la ayudase a bajar de allí.

El azabache la ignoró olímpicamente hasta llegar a su futón y disponerse a dormir, no sin antes esbozar una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- _Hmp, eso se gana por acercarse tanto a mi…_ - pensó el chico antes de cerrar los ojos.

- ¡UCHIHA!...

_..._

* * *

Bien

¡**LAMENTAMOS** la demora queridos lectores! Pero hemos estado enfrascadas en un nuevo proyecto y a decir verdad…

- ¡Eres una maldita bruja Dattebayo!

O.O – ¿Naruto, que haces aquí? ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el estudio!

- ¡Siiii claaaro! ¡Y luego me cortas en las escenas cada cien palabras! ¡No nos quieres! ¡ERES UNA…!

Cierra la puerta de la oficina*

ñ.ñUU Ejem, como decía, Sakemy-chan y yo hemos estado ocupadas con…

PLAF

- ¡MENDRIGA FLOJA, HIJA DE TU…!

Cierra la puerta con más fuerza*

- ¿¡Ahora tu, Sakemy!? ¡Demonios falta que se me venga encima el cubito de hielo Uchiha!

- Hmp…me estás haciendo quedar en ridículo, quiero un reembolso.

Ô.Ô – ¿S-Sasuke?...Holy shit, aun no les he pagado...desagradecidos de mierda ¬¬X…

- Oí eso…y si no nos pagas, o al menos a mí, me largo de esta mierda.

^_^UU – ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!...cof cof…¿Qué dices? ¡Si ya deposité el dinero en cada una de sus cuentas! ¿Es que nadie revisa? ¡Kami, estoy rodeada de ineptos! u.¬

- Mientes… ¿Qué rayos…

D'trix lo saca a patadas porque así lo quiere*

-.- hijos de su madre, ahora me toca meterles dinero en las cuentas si no quiero morir traspasada por un raseen-chidori...

¡Ejem! ¡BIEN! Antes de la interrupción, quise disculparme en nombre de Sakemy-chan y yo por la demora, y comprendemos su enfado :( pero la razón es que sus servidoras están planeando hacer aparte del fic (echando más leña al fuego, que raro ¬¬), una galería de lo más kawaii n.n por eso tardamos tanto, con eso de las ilustraciones y estar pintando se pierde tiempo valioso, además de que los capítulos deben tener la mayor parte del tiempo escenas coherentes y cuerdas para ustedes u-u

Ok, eso era lo que quería informar, en cuanto a la galería, pueden dejar su opinión sobre las escenas que les gustaría ver representadas gráficamente nUn un regalito para ustedes.

Nos veremos en la próxima, ¡y agradecemos los reviews dejados y por venir ^_^!

Hasta proontoo…

All: ¡MALDITA APROVECHADA, SOLO METISTE DOS YENES EN CADA CUENTA…!

O-O ¡matta ne!

_Att: D'trix!_


	4. Chapter 3

Bien, antes que nada, este fic es sin fines de lucro. Está basado en la imaginación de **XoOoXx-sakemy-uchiha-xXoOoX**y su servidora **Dea Creatrix**.

NO nos hacemos responsables de traumas cerebrales u otro padecimiento médico u.u así que si no te gustó la trama…me importa un rábano.

Advierto que aquí, la parodia es la categoría principal, contando otras como el romance, aventura, humor y demás que no puedo colocar en el summary porque simplemente no caben más de dos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto lamentablemente no nos pertenece y blah blah blah.

_Flash back\pensamientos\ lugares_

**Palabras y\o frases importantes.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **Cambio de escenario

Sin más, esperamos que disfruten de esta loca historia.

**Tomando el control**

* * *

_4:00 a.m\ Konoha – apartamento de Haruno Sakura_

Excelente, simplemente genial. No llevaba ni un día en Konoha y ya se ganaba el recelo de todos – casi todos – y encima no podía dormir, por eso estaba tan espabilada a esas horas; se repetía una y otra vez qué había hecho mal para que la peli rosa ni la tomara en cuenta.

¡Demonios! ¿Tsunade no pudo haberle hecho quedarse en la torre? De seguro habrían más de diez habitaciones adicionales… ¡Pero no! La quiso mandar con Sakura.

Y es que no le molestaba, todo lo contrario, admiraba a la Haruno. Pensaba que era una kunoichi hecha y derecha, además de una chica hermosa tanto fuera como por dentro… Solo que, había un problema…

La peli rosa simplemente no le trataba con confianza, lo que significó una "convivencia" algo incómoda para ambas adolescentes. Claro que nunca supo el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento, pero entonces recordó la conversación con ella y Naruto después de salir del despacho de Tsunade, bajándole un poco a la barra de preocupación…

_Flash back _

_Eran alrededor de las cinco cuando salieron del despacho de la rubia._

_Todos, exceptuando la recién llegada, miraban a la susodicha intrigados; y la verdad era que no todos los días veías a una chica de dieciséis años decir que viene de un mundo paralelo y que en dicho sitio se transmite tu vida como si fuese, ¿Cómo dijo? una "serie televisiva"._

_Ciertamente, Kakashi y Sakura no terminaban de tragarse todo aquel cuento, pero en algo estaban de acuerdo. La historia sobre Itachi se les hacía intrigante, y si era verdad ¿Cómo demonios esa extraña sabía tanto? _

_Vale, tal vez ella haya explicado de donde venía y sobre lo que sabía respecto a sus vidas gracias al famoso anime "Naruto", pero simplemente no les cabía en la cabeza tantas palabras sin sentido, como había dicho Tsunade al principio de la charla._

_Pero, de todos los presentes, la peli rosa era la más afectada. No se fiaba demasiado de D'trix por el simple hecho de que había hablado de lo más tranquila sobre Sasuke, y ella ni siquiera podía pensar en él sin que los vellos de su piel se erizaran…_

_Si, definitivamente no podía confiar mucho en esa joven, por muy amable que se portase. Alguien debía mantener la guardia alta ¿no?_

_Kakashi era un caso aparte. Él simplemente se dispuso a seguir las órdenes de la hokage que radicaban en salir al amanecer para no perder tiempo valioso, seguir el rastro de Uchiha Itachi, y al dar con él, traerlo de regreso a Konoha para que Tsunade decidiera qué hacer con él basándose en las palabras de la castaña. Después de todo, había visto en los ojos de la chica una chispa de preocupación cuando mencionó al mayor de los Uchiha…hasta notó un deje de melancolía en su voz. Quizás, tan solo quizá lo mejor sería confiar en la chica y ceñirse al plan de Tsunade._

_Naruto. El chico no había parado de hacerle constantes preguntas a la pobre jovencita cada cinco minutos, teniendo en cuenta que a D'trix no se le conocía como una mujer precisamente paciente. Claro que, tratándose de su ídolo anime, respondía cada cosa que le lanzaba el rubio, demostrando infinita paciencia para con él._

_Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos, tratando de conseguir una solución coherente a sus propios problemas._

-Naruto-baka, no deja de hablar con esa chica tan extraña. A veces me pregunto qué clase de ninja es… - _pensaba la ojijade, mirando de reojo a su compañero de equipo._

-Mmm quisiera saber lo que en realidad trama esta pequeñaja…..Bah, estoy paranoico, mejor sigo con mi interesante lectura… - _se decía mentalmente el peli plata, apartando su vista de la tal Namae._

_- _¡Necesito sacarle más información sobre el Teme a De-Detris-Detrits…Ah, Namae-chan 'ttebayo! – _consideró un rubio desesperado._

-Tks, quiero averiguar lo antes posible el paradero de Sakemy-chan. Estoy segura de que se transportó al igual que yo…pero no puedo salir en estas condiciones, no sin antes controlar mi "chakra"….podría jurar que tengo ya que pude llegar aquí ¿No?... Ahora la pregunta es ¿Dónde y con quién puedo practicar antes de partir mañana? – _indagaba una pensativa chica de ojos negros._

_Estos eran los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos, y al parecer ninguno se percató del camino que habían tomado, puesto que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el común denominador de personas pararon en seco y levantaron su vista hacia el campo de entrenamiento numero 7, al cual habían llegado sin darse cuenta._

_Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la morena._

_- Bien, ya que estamos aquí, quisiera pedirles un favor… ¿No será molestia? – preguntó la peli castaña, escrutando a cada uno de los presentes con la mirada, un poco avergonzada._

_Kakashi cerró su ojo dejando ver que debajo de su máscara sonreía._

_- ¿Por qué no? Lo que sea por nuestra invitada – se limitó a responder, tratando de quitar un poco de peso al ambiente. Sabía que sus dos ex-alumnos no terminaban de confiar del todo en ella, y a decir verdad, ni él mismo estaba seguro…_

_D'trix le sonrió de vuelta y expuso su idea, entendiendo que ninguno de los otros dos iba a hablar._

_- Pues, estaba pensando que lo mejor para mí y para ustedes, sería que me ayudaran a controlar mi chakra, aunque fuese para saltar árboles porque, digamos que yo, ejem, yo no sé hacerlo… - esto último lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible, sin embargo los otros tres si pudieron escuchar._

_Ante la petición, el equipo Kakashi intercambió miradas por un breve momento, para luego mostrar una sonrisa por parte de los miembros masculinos del equipo._

_- ¡Yo te ayudaré 'ttebayo! – exclamó efusivo el rubio, saltando de un lado para otro._

_- Tal vez pueda servir en algo – secundó el peli plata, apartando su vista del libro para enfocar a su nueva pupila._

_¡Estupendo! Dos de tres, solo faltaba…_

_- Sakura-san, me gustaría que me ayudase a calibrar el chakra, usted sabe, como es la mejor para eso, entonces… - dejó la frase sin terminar al ver que la peli rosa abría la boca._

_- No creo que sea posible, en estos momentos voy saliendo a hacer unas cosas. Tal vez en otra ocasión – se excusó cortante, dando media vuelta para irse._

_Esto no paso desapercibido por los dos varones, y menos por la castaña. ¿A qué venía esa actitud? Que ella recordase, les había ayudado a Sakura y a sus compañeros a buscar una pista sobre el paradero de Sasuke e Itachi ¿Y así se lo pagaba? ¿Pero que le pasó a la Sakura amable que ella conocía? _

_Antes de que la oji jade se alejase más, D'trix le habló con un tono extremadamente frío e indiferente, casi como el de Uchiha o Hyuuga…_

_- No sé que hice para hacerte enojar, en serio, y lo siento si no soy de tu agrado; pero debes empezar a acostumbrarte a mi presencia, porque estaré contigo las veinticuatro horas del día… empezando esta noche, así que, tú sabrás como tratarme a partir de ahora…por cierto, un gusto conocerte en persona, Sakura-san – terminó con una radiante sonrisa a pesar de haber empezado su discurso con una voz nada cordial..._

_Pero bueno, así era ella, y no permitiría que cualquier persona, aunque fuera Haruno, le tratara como a un perro. Su orgullo era una de sus prioridades._

_La peli rosa escuchó atentamente las palabras de la castaña sin voltearse, reprimiendo sus instintos asesinos que la obligaban a saltar encima de aquella joven. Pero, afortunadamente, hizo gala de un autocontrol nunca antes visto._

_- Lo lamento, pero por ahora, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Namae-san – comentó sin ningún rastro de ira. Y tampoco es que sus intenciones fueran malas, pero como dijo, en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para disculpas emocionales. Luego arreglarían las cosas._

_Sin más, Sakura salió del campo a paso lento._

_Fin flash back_

Y de eso ya habían pasado varias horas.

Luego de que la peli rosa desapareciera, Naruto y Kakashi se dispusieron a ayudar a la chica, claro, omitiendo que antes de eso, el kitsune había montado un escándalo sobre el comportamiento de su Sakura-chan respecto a Namae, componiendo en nombre de ella una disculpa, cosa que no hacía falta, según las palabras de la morena. Si iba a recibir una excusa por el trato de la oji jade, prefería que fuese ella misma la que hablase en su defensa.

En fin, después de los contratiempos, D'trix mostro una gran habilidad para las armas, dando al poco tiempo varios blancos perfectos, no sin esfuerzo claro está. Y en lo que respecta al control y manejo del chakra, no se le hizo difícil tomarle el hilo al instante, sorprendiendo un poco al rubio, quien tuvo un breve flash back de cuando su querido sensei les enseñó a trepar árboles en el país de la Olas. En cierto modo, se parecía mucho a su querida hermanita peli rosa.

Después del entrenamiento en el cual había aprendido lo básico como saltar árboles, ejecutar jutsus de reemplazo y sostener un kunai decentemente, la castaña se despidió dando las gracias a sus "senseis" y se dispuso a caminar hasta la casa de Sakura, donde la hokage le había ordenado quedarse hasta nuevo aviso o simplemente hasta que le consiguieran un apartamento en su estadía en Konoha. Al principio la peli rosa no aceptó muy gratamente que una extraña de ese calibre se quedara en su casa, pero era una orden y no se le conocía por desobedecerlas precisamente.

A paso lento llegó al hogar de la ojijade, y un poco cohibida, llamó a la puerta esperando a que la dueña abriera. A los pocos segundos Sakura le hizo pasar sin muchas formalidades, mostrando en su aspecto que acababa de salir de la ducha puesto que traía el cabello empapado y una yukata de color rosa pálido.

Su estadía allí no fue algo del otro mundo. Solo fue al baño dos veces, ayudó a la peli rosa a cocinar la cena para ambas, ayudó a ordenar y luego, un poco apenada, le preguntó si tenía algo de ropa que la hicieran ver un poco más…normal, ya que en el trayecto hacia su hogar, se había topado con las miradas extrañadas de los transeúntes que pasaban cerca de ella al ver sus vestiduras.

Sakura como buena anfitriona y nada más que por mera educación, le contestó que tal vez en su armario tendría algo que le serviría. El resultado fue una castaña portando una camisa de tirantes verde musgo con un chaleco, shorts, guantes y sandalias ninjas en color negro.

La morena sonrió satisfecha esa noche y le dio su más sincero "gracias" a la chica de cabello rosa, ocasionando que la susodicha no pudiese evitar darle una de vuelta, viendo que D'trix al menos no resultó ser tan borde como pensaba.

Y eso nos lleva al cuarto de huéspedes en la casa de Sakura, donde la chica Namae rebobinaba los sucesos en el transcurso de su primer día en Konoha.

Bueno, tal vez había exagerado, pero en todo lo que se refería a la Haruno, era cierto que aun no se les podía considerar como "mejores amigas"; no obstante, estaba segura que al menos haría que aquella chica le tratara con más seguridad.

Con esos pensamientos, D'trix volvió a cerrar los ojos para seguir descansando por lo menos cinco minutos más. Después de todo, no faltaba mucho para salir en busca de los dos Uchihas, y tal vez, si tenía suerte, de su querida amiga y hermana…

- Sakemy… - soltó en un suspiro anhelante.

Como extrañaba a esa chica…

.

.

.

En la entrada de la aldea, se encontraban los equipos Kurenai y Kakashi al completo, exceptuando la capitana del primero y adicionando a la recién llegada. Todos los allí esperaban ansiosos la orden de Tsunade, quien había decidido acompañarlos a la salida antes de partir. El viejo Jiraya también optó por seguirlos, colocándose como la mano derecha de la hokage.

Un silencio sepulcral invadía a los shinobis, a pesar de que la lluvia caía sin piedad sobre la tierra, creando numerosos charcos. Quizá no fuese la primera vez que iban en busca de un Uchiha, pero esa vez era diferente, ya que nunca habían tenido como "rastreador" a una chica que conocía todos y cada uno de los secretos de su mundo. Un haz perfecto metido bajo la manga ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

La voz de Tsunade corto el incómodo silencio.

- Ya veo, tú has estado pensando bastante – dijo la rubia, refiriéndose al grupo liderado ahora por el peli plata.

- Oe, ¿No deberíamos tener más personas? – opinó el jinchuriki, volteando hacia Kakashi.

- No es simplemente una cuestión de cantidad de hombres. Para este trabajo, creo que dos escuadrones trabajando juntos es lo ideal. Si nuestros objetivos son un número menor, aunque sea uno o dos, con tres escuadrones les haríamos más fácil la tarea a la hora de detectarnos; así como también interferiría con la cadena de comando, y terminará dificultando con nuestra movilidad – expuso sabiamente el peli plata.

- Contener al enemigo requiere mucho más habilidad que simplemente matarlo – comenzó Jiraya – Para coordinar los escuadrones, será inteligente escoger miembros que estén acostumbrados a trabajar juntos…

- Bueno, ahora mismo, este es el mejor plan – secundó la hokage, dirigiéndose hacia Kakashi.

- Gracias, hokage sama…Bueno, estamos listos para salir, pero no me gusta este clima – dijo con su habitual tranquilidad el copy-nin.

- ¡Muy bien, vamos dattebayo! – exclamó entusiasmado el rubio.

- La lluvia es perfecta para enfriar a alguien tan encendido… – comentó Kiba, quien permanecía al lado de su fiel perro Akamaru y su equipo.

- ¡Está bien, estoy dando la orden para una misión: localizar y capturar a Uchiha Itachi! – anunció de la nada Tsunade, encendiendo la chispa de la esperanza en todos, más que nada en Naruto y Sakura - ¡Todos ustedes, sean extremadamente cuidadosos y lleven a cabo su deber!

- ¡HAI!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_5:00 a.m \ bosque de fronteras_

Ya estaba amaneciendo y se podían ver a 4 adolecentes enfocar su vista en una chica pelinegra que dormía placenteramente en el suelo frío, como si éste fuera de lo más cómodo. Ya se les había hecho extraño no ver a la joven en su futón; pero la curiosidad había empeorado cuando la encontraron debajo de un árbol durmiendo…

- Nee, será sonámbula – dijo Suigetsu, tratando de buscarle explicación al hecho.

- ¿Y si se despertó antes que nosotros y fue vencida por el sueño? – opinó Juugo.

- ¡¿Y si la despiertan?! – terminó gritando Karin. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta ya la estaban molestando.

Suigetsu se acercó a ella con cuidado; pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocar su hombro, sintió que tomaban su muñeca y lo jalaban hacia el suelo. Para cuando captó lo que había sucedido ya tenía a Sakemy encima de él a punto de golpearlo; no obstante se detuvo al notar su acción.

Todos la miraban ahora aun más confundidos y Sasuke ya tenía colocada su mano en la katana…por millonésima vez en el viaje.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Solo te estaba despertando! – se defendió el albino instantáneamente, logrando que Sakemy se le quitara de encima de inmediato.

- Perdón pero no es culpa mía…¡Me acostumbré a estar alerta en lugares desconocidos! – se excuso apenada, dándole una mano al peli azul para ayudarlo a levantarse.

_¿Lugares desconocidos?_

Puede que ella no fuese un ninja, pero eso sonó igual a uno o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke…

Rápidamente la acorraló en el árbol y la miró con el sharingan activado. Esta sería la última vez, lo juraba…

-Sabía que eras ninja – sentenció el Uchiha a punto de cortarle el cuello a Sakemy, la cual bajó la cabeza, pronunciando la siguiente oración con un tono jamás escuchado en ella: frío y tosco…

- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy ninja… - masculló, elevando la cabeza – ¡YO SE DEFENSA PERSONAL! ¡Y EN MI MUNDO ME ENSEÑARON A ESTAR ALERTA! – apartó la katana de su cuello hiriendo su mano en el acto, pero aun así empujó al joven Uchiha, el cual ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para aguantar más mentiras – Sasuke…tu maldito Uchiha…me dejaste en ese árbol…- siseó mientras señalaba el dichoso árbol. Pero notó algo importante – _¿__cómo bajé? – _instantáneamente, cualquier rastro de cólera en el rostro de la chica desapareció y fue reemplazado por confusión…

-Etto… ¿Alguien me podría decir cómo terminé aquí abajo? – inquirió totalmente perdida.

Dicha pregunta provocó que a todos – exceptuando al moreno – les saliera una gota en la nuca y surgiera una nueva interrogante ¿Era o no bipolar aquella chica?

-Eso es lo que te íbamos a preguntar, Sakemy-chan…pero resulta que cuando te iba a despertar casi me asesinas – comentó en son broma el albino.

- Eh, si, gomen. Creo que fue un reflejo – se disculpó contrariada. Luego posó su mirada en Sasuke, quien la miraba ya inexpresivo – ¿Te hice daño? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Hmp… Ya quisieras… - se limitó a responder.

- Pues, perdona por preocuparme…es que ya estoy harta de que me pregunten si soy ninja… - confeso con una mueca hastiada.

- Como sea. A la final ¿Cómo es que te has subido al árbol con tanta facilidad y no sabes cómo bajaste? ― indagó el azabache, que para sorpresa de todos pronunció una oración completa.

- Mmm bueno; supongo que subí así – indicó, colocándose cerca de la rama más baja del árbol e inmediatamente subió con delicadeza.

Efectuando movimientos de gimnasta, poco a poco fue subiendo cada rama hasta llegar a la más alta – …Y cómo bajé eso si es un misterio, ya que bajar no es lo mismo que subir. Además era muy de noche y estaba somnolienta así que no creo que haya sido saltando…y hablando de bajar, acabo de quedar en las mismas – concluyó la pelinegra, buscando desesperada una forma de bajar sin tener mucho éxito.

- Sasuke-sama… es imposible que sea ninja - comentó Juugo, acercándose al aludido para que solo él lo escuchara.

- Bájala. Tenemos que ir a buscar a Itachi – ordenó el Uchiha dándose la vuelta y dado por zanjado el tema de la "ninja en cubierto".

Sin más retrasos, Juugo bajó a Sakemy e inmediatamente partieron.

Ahora, iban saltando por los árboles ya que para sorpresa de algunos, Sakemy intentó saltar de rama en rama. Al principio no lo logró, pero al oír un consejo de Suigetsu al poco tiempo pudo llevar el ritmo de los demás. Según ella no era tan difícil como parecía.

Después de haber pasado unas horas en silencio, la peli negra se adelantó y se colocó al lado de Sasuke…

- ¿Quien se interpondrá ahora? – preguntó el pelinegro. Se le había hecho costumbre que la chica solo se colocara a su lado para informarle que vendría algún enemigo.

- En realidad, Kisame, pero será dentro de un rato. La verdad quería hablarte, o más bien preguntarte que piensas hacer con Itachi – le dijo la joven que casi se golpea con una rama, pero logró esquivarla a tiempo.

- Hn…mira al frente… Y lo de Itachi no es asunto tuyo – enserio, esa chica podría haberle dicho cosas importantes…pero no tenía el derecho de preguntarle sobre Itachi.

- Sasuke… ― insistía, buscando alguna idea para hacerle hablar.

Silencio por parte del moreno.

- ¡Tks! ¿Y si contesto algo que solo tú sabes? ¿Me dirás? – propuso de repente.

-Y según tú, ¿si solo lo sé yo cómo responderás?― contra atacó desafiándole.

- ¿Me harás repetirlo otra vez? – siguió con terquedad.

Uchiha lo pensó…tal vez, podría intentarlo. Estaba aburrido, que más daba.

- Bien…pero serán tres preguntas…_ que diga no – _sentenció sin mirarle si quiera. Por dentro rogaba que parase de molestar.

- Y por cada correcta me darás algo a cambio _que diga si – _agregó.

- Si contestas las tres solo serán dos _se rehusará ― _pensaba arrogante.

- Hecho…comienza.

_Mierda._

Estúpida niñata persuasiva…

- ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita? – Soltó a la primera – _Solo Itachi, el dobe y la molestia lo saben._

- Cualquier cosa que lleve tomate _– _respondió sin dudarlo – _raaaroo…_

_Doble mierda_

- ¿Nombre de mi katana? _–_Siguió – _no podrá_.

- Chokuto – contestó aun más rápido – _y se la dio orochi-pedofi-gay._

_Triple mierda… ¿Ahora qué?_

- ¿Cómo me llamaba…mi madre? _–_ espetó algo inseguro – _Si responde esta…_

- Sasu-chan – pronunció orgullosa, pero al instante se le bajaron los humos ―_no debió preguntarme eso… ahora estoy a punto de llorar…._

_Uchiha 0 \Tsuyoi 3…_

-Le preguntaré si es cierto lo que me contaste… ― sentenció sin más - _Hmp. Chiquilla endemoniada…no me queda de otra._

- Y… ¿Cuándo sepas que era verdad que harás? – Se aventuró a seguir hablando – _Por favor, no digas vengarme.._

- Ya veré – fue su única respuesta – … _ni yo mismo se que haré._

- Sabes que iré contigo ¿verdad?_ – _Le advirtió dirigiendo su vista al moreno_ – Me tendrás como un chicle en el zapato Uchiha. No dejaré que Itachi muera._

- Como sea…Mientras no te interpongas – le dijo cortante. Ciertamente ni él sabía que iba a suceder.

- Alto ahí… – dijo de repente un hombre con piel azulina y rasgos de tiburón. Éste llevaba la famosa capa de Akatsuki.

- _N__ubes rojas… –_ pensó Sakemy, recordando todas las veces que dibujó esas nubes; pero fue interrumpida en sus propios pensamientos porque Kisame seguía parloteando – …esto es algo entre Sasuke e Itachi. Ninguno de ustedes debe interferir…

- Hmp. La chica viene conmigo…lo quieras o no… ― le retó el azabache, refiriéndose a Sakemy.

- Tengo órdenes de Itachi… – se excusó.

- ¡Kisame! Tú sabes perfectamente el estado de Itachi. Si lo aprecias tanto como aliado y amigo, será mejor que me dejes pasar, tanto tu como yo somos consientes de que Itachi no tiene mucho tiempo…

Eso dejó atónitos a todos los presentes. Kisame se preguntaba ¿cómo aquella joven sabía de la enfermedad de su compañero? ¿Sería bueno dejarla pasar?

Sasuke solo quería saber qué era lo que la chica había omitido en su historia…

"_El estado de Itachi" _había dicho.

Eso significaba que su hermano estaba enfermo o en el peor de los casos herido de muerte.

Por una parte no quería siquiera pensar en preocuparse por él, sin embargo, sentía un terrible miedo… si todo resultaba ser verdad, no quería ni pensar en perder a quien se preocupó por él toda su patética vida…

Finalmente, después de una batalla mental consigo mismo, Kisame dejó continuar a los dos pelinegros del grupo a regañadientes.

- Andando mocosa – ordenó el azabache.

- ¡Espera! Tengo que decir una última cosa – la aludida dirigió su mirada a Suigetsu pasando del comentario de Sasuke – Nee Suigetsu-san, si te atreves a ir por la espada de Kisame en mi ausencia, cuando vuelva tomaré un kunai y te juro que te dejaré sin descendencia… se que quieres lograr lo mismo que tu hermano, pero hoy no será, ¿vale? – advirtió amenazante, contemplando al susodicho con ojos penetrantes.

- Nee pero, ¿por qué?... – se quejó disgustado para después continuar en su defensa – ¡Además! ¡Tú no me mandas! – gritó, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos, indignado.

- Suigetsu…. No me tientes… ¡ya te dije que no! – le advirtió dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar junto al Uchiha menor, dejando ver que a medida que avanzaban, al moreno se le hinchaba una venita adicional en la frente, seguramente gracias a los comentarios de la peli negra.

- Entonces, ¿ahora eres el fiel sirviente de la mocosa, o acaso harás caso omiso a lo que te dijo? ¿Ah, cara de pescado? – aprovecho para fastidiar la pelirroja, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos.

- ¡Tks! ¡Cállate zanahoria, no haré nada pero eso no significa que sea su perrito faldero! – se excusó pobremente.

- ¡Si, claro! Primero le enseñas a saltar en los árboles, después no dejas de mirarla y ahora sigues sus ordenes ¡Ja! ya te veré proclamándole amor…

- Tu lo que estas es celosa, pelo de escoba…

.

.

.

Estaban a punto de entrar en la boca del lobo.

La tensión era palpable y ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Niñata…será mejor que tus palabras hayan sido ciertas. De lo contrario, me harás hacer el ridículo frente a Itachi, y no necesito más motivos para odiarlo ― aclaró rompiendo el incómodo silencio, y al mismo tiempo cerro los puños al igual que los ojos en un vano intento de relajación. Y pensar que detrás de esa puerta se encontraba su razón de vivir…

-Tranquilo, que lo son…Espero que puedas soportar la verdad - le respondió con un deje de melancolía en su voz. Al fin y al cabo, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ese pobre niño frente a ella.

- Pero si ya las soporté una vez… ― alegó mostrando por primera vez algo que se parecía mucho al… ¿Miedo?

Sakemy se dio cuenta de este hecho y al instante negó con la cabeza lentamente…

- Claro que no. Sé perfectamente como una parte de ti desea que sea verdad, y otra que no…ya no sabes que creer – le contó calmadamente, viéndolo con infinita ternura, casi como una madre a su hijo.

- Me conoces muy bien. Tengo que admitirlo… ― le confeso, a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa surcaba sus labios para ahuyentar el nerviosismo y el dolor.

- Soy gran fan de tu personaje…pero hay algo que no entiendo, Sasuke.

- ¿Qué?

¿Por qué hablas conmigo?…tu eres frío, sanguinario, no hablas con nadie al menos que sea totalmente necesario y cuando lo haces solo dices una o dos insignificantes palabras – soltó sin poder contenerse. La duda le carcomía – ¿por qué…

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar a su cerebro, no obstante jamás de los jamases le confesaría sus palabras abiertamente…

_- Porque…me recuerda… a… mamá… ― _pensó el pelinegro, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la respuesta. Era obvio que nunca lo diría…tal vez…

- Hmp…Te digo después – se limitó a responder, para al fin abrir la puerta y avanzar seguido de la pelinegra ― por cierto, mientes bien ― añadió Sasuke antes de seguir caminando.

- ¿De qué hablas? – la verdad, ella no sabía a qué se refería, de modo que no pudo hacer más que mirarle inquisitivamente.

- Si tienes chakra...― le aclaró sin dejar de ver a todas partes. En este punto no se dejaba permitir bajar la guardia.

- Ah. Era eso… en realidad, me enteré cuando empecé a saltar en los árboles, ya que es necesario usar un poco de chakra para lograrlo, y digamos que fue un experimento que salió exitoso, aunque la verdad era totalmente lógico, puesto que si logré realizar el jutsu de tele-transportación, es claro que tengo chakra…mi pregunta ahora es ¿por qué tengo chakra? Sin embargo eso lo resolveré después ―respondió la chica, restándole importancia.

El azabache asintió comprendiendo.

- Una última cosa… - agregó antes de pasar por la puerta que los separaba del encuentro con su hermano…

- Dime.

- Tu nombre. No es Sakemy Tsuyoi ¿verdad? - le acusó con auto suficiencia, sonriendo de medio lado al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la chica. Había dado en el blanco, sabía que ese no era su nombre porque cuando Suigetsu le preguntó, se tardó mucho en responder.

- Uchiha tenías que ser – se lamentaba – …Si, soy Sakemy pero no Tsuyoi…es Uchiha – terminó confesando.

Qué más le quedaba. así no tendría más nada que esconder a los ojos del joven Uchiha.

- No tienes nada de Uchiha… - dijo en susurro Sasuke para que no lo oyera, pero no le funcionó mucho la idea ya que Sakemy lo escuchó a la primera.

- Es porque prefiero ser orgullosa que loca sanguinaria; y discúlpame si tengo un concepto diferente sobre el clan… ―le respondió Sakemy sacándole la lengua. Un gesto infantil, pensó Sasuke.

- Eres una cría – le dijo el pelinegro.

- ¿Ah sí? Lo dice el que busca conversación para no enfrentar lo que viene después de esa puerta – atacó señalando la mano de Sasuke, la cual estaba puesta sobre la perilla, pero esta no ejercía fuerza para abrirla.

_- Nenaza…_

Cansada, Sakemy abrió la puerta de una patada. Y nada más entrar, posaron la vista en el medio de la estancia, topándose con un joven de no más de veintitrés años sentado en lo que parecía un trono. Se le veía cansado; pero su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción.

La pelinegra vio como Sasuke se posicionaba delante de ella en un intento de protegerla.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por el ser de ojos rojos situado frente a ellos.

- Cuanto tiempo… baka-otōto ―pronunció desde su asiento, y rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que estaba con su hermano.

-¿Trajiste a tu novia para que te viera morir? ― comentó con falsa burla, camuflando sus sentimientos del exterior.

Y antes de que el menor de los peli negros se lanzara a por él, la joven morena habló claramente desde su posición.

- Itachi. Deja el teatro…primero no te queda, segundo no estás en condiciones para pelear y tercero, Sasuke ya sabe la verdad…yo le conté todo acerca de la muerte del clan, lo de los ancianos del consejo, sobre Danzo… lo único que necesito es que se lo confirmes…sé que no me conoces, pero te pido que confíes en mi solo estos minutos si quieres. Créeme, si lo niegas, cuando Sasuke te mate y se entere por otra boca que era todo cierto, no tienes idea de lo que será capaz de hacer por venganza. Tal vez los dos piensen que exagere diciendo que podría causar la cuarta guerra ninja, pero es lo más probable…así que por favor, te lo suplico, si tanto quieres que tu otōto sea feliz, que viva en paz, que no hayan más muertes innecesarias, y que se haga justicia como se debe…dile que es cierto todo – suplicó, desde lo más profundo de su corazón cabe decir…

Sasuke miraba expectante a Itachi. No soportaba su silencio. Necesitaba que él le dijera un rotundo "**NO**". Simplemente, no le cabía en la cabeza haber estado viviendo en una mentira durante años…

Sin embargo, la otra parte de su ser, le rogaba desesperadamente a su hermano que le salvara de su obscuridad revelándole los verdaderos motivos de sus actos. Todo era muy confuso.

Cuando su hermano le devolvió la mirada, retuvo el aire. Por fuera puede que en ese momento aparentase estar muy calmado, pero en el interior no podía ni describir lo que sentía, llegando al punto de quedarse en blanco. Su expresión era de total serenidad, completamente impenetrable, indudablemente Itachi…

Finalmente, tomo una decisión…al carajo Akatsuki.

- Todo es verdad… ― sin más, confirmó la terrible historia de Sakemy.

Y, algo que le sorprendió en sobre manera a la morena, fue ver que en aquellos hermosos ojos negros, le pedía **perdón**…perdón por todo el dolor que le había causado…

Perdón por haberle abandonado…

Perdón por herirle…

Perdón por hacerle hundir en el odio…

Perdón por…

_**todo**_

Y Sasuke, simplemente cayó al suelo, colapsando en el acto, incapaz de conseguir una respuesta razonable a toda aquella situación tan perturbable. Era demasiado, sobre todo para un pobre adolescente de dieciseis; al fin y al cabo, no dejaba de ser un niño.

Una mentira…toda su vida había sido una asquerosa mentira. Maldijo el día en que esos viejos decidieron acabar con su familia y su felicidad…

_**Lo pagarían caro…**_

Un aura negra comenzó a emanar del azabache... Todo él desprendía una energía siniestra y llena de furia.

_- La marca de maldición – _pensó Sakemy inmediatamente recordando a Orochimaru, el cual residía de alguna u otra forma en el Uchiha menor.

- Itachi – le llamó con voz ahogada, aterrada – …termina con Orochimaru…aprovecha que está distraído – siguió seriamente, sin quitar la mirada del peli negro.

Ante lo dicho por ella, se le hizo una propuesta tentadora. No volvería a tener la oportunidad de acabar con la asquerosa vida de ese reptil que osó manipular a su querido hermano; así que, de un solo movimiento, lanzó un kunai a la escurridiza serpiente que intentaba escapar del cuerpo de Sasuke, matándolo en inmediatamente. Este hecho provocó que Itachi sonriera socarrón. Un problema menos, pensó.

Aun así, el joven hombre se había olvidado de su propio estado crítico, reparando en el dolor que se extendía por milésimas de segundos dentro de todo su cuerpo. Al final, se iba a desplomar y darse un lino golpe en la cabeza, pero unos brazos le atraparon casi al instante de caer en bruces. Sakemy le sostenía protectoramente y sonreía feliz. Esto hizo que el Uchiha mayor analizara mejor a la compañera de su otōto. Sin duda que algo en esa chica no estaba del todo bien; por algo sabía de todo lo ocurrido y su triste pasado…

- Ya deja de pensar tanto – le regañó al ver que Itachi no dejaba de fruncir el seño – ah, por cierto, me llamo Sakemy. Y otra cosita, no soy novia de tu hermano – terminó diciendo lo último con una mueca de asco mientras señalaba al menor de los hermanos.

- ¿Sabes que arruinaste un plan de casi 10 años? - le preguntó el peli negro mayor, quitando su peso de la chica para después sentarse en frente de ella.

- Si, pero valió la pena – le contestó igual de sonriente – Nee, una cosa más Itachi-san… ¿podrías hacerme el favor de invocar un cuervo y mandarlo con Kisame, avisándole que puede venir con el resto del equipo? – inquirió.

Itachi asintió un poco extrañado, e invoco un cuervo para después mandarlo con su atolondrado compañero.

- ¡Tsk! Sasuke cree que puede dormir en estos momentos – comentó la pelinegra dirigiéndose rápidamente donde estaba el Uchiha menor, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido.

- No creo que despierte con solo llamarlo – le advirtió Itachi; pero solo recibió una sonrisa marca Sakemy.

- ¿Quieres apostar? Mira y aprende ― instantáneamente, volvió a colocar su vista en Sasuke, componiendo una macabra sonrisa. Itachi le miraba interesado – Sasuke…acabo de ver a Sakura besando a Naruto. Que lástima que estés durmiendo y no puedas ver tal espectáculo – mintió descaradamente, restándole importancia a su propio comentario, como si estuviese hablando del clima…

Y para sorpresa del mayor, como por arte de magia Sasuke despertó únicamente con el sharingan en sus ojos

_¿Qué Sakura besaba a quién?_

Desconcertado, el peli negro menor recorrió los alrededores con la mirada encendida en llamas, tratando de buscar a _alguien _con la vista.

- Oe, cálmate, lo dije para despertarte. No es que en verdad estuvieran aquí… ―le dijo burlonamente, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de Uchiha-vengador.

Sin embargo, ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba realmente a sus espaldas, cosa que les hizo girar como balas sus cabezas al escuchar una voz diferente a la de ellos tres, haciendo que se llevaran una agradable sorpresa…

- ¿Estás segura… Sakemy-_chan_? – espeto una voz desde la entrada de la inminente habitación.

_- No puede ser… esa voz…_

Rápidamente, los tres azabaches voltearon completamente sus cuerpos, pudiendo así ver diferentes siluetas entrar a paso lento; no obstante, una en especial llamó la atención de Sakemy.

…_Si, era ella por fin…_

- ¡D'TRIX!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_9:35 a.m \ Frontera del país del fuego._

Llevaban más de tres horas saltando por los bosques cercanos a la aldea de la niebla, justo donde Namae había indicado que se encontraba Sasuke, por lo mucho, un día atrás. Quizás con la ayuda de Kiba y Akamaru encontrarían el rastro del Uchiha menor gracias a sus olfatos.

Desde que habían comenzado su búsqueda, la chica de ojos negros les ordenó tomar esa dirección. Este hecho dejó un poco intrigado al equipo Kurenai ¿Por qué debían obedecer a la mocosa? Lo único que sabían era que por órdenes de Tsunade, ella lideraría junto a Kakashi la misión; ni siquiera les explicó quién era la extraña, solo la puso así como así de capitán y le dejó el resto al equipo Kakashi, quienes al contrario que ellos, estaban al tanto de la situación. En verdad que esa misión sería, como diría Shikamaru, problemática.

En una de esas, Kiba decidió adelantarse alcanzando a los líderes, dispuesto a preguntar…

- Nee, ¿Namae-chan, cierto? – se aventuró el chico perro, llamando la atención de la susodicha.

- Si ¿Algún problema, Kiba-kun? – le dijo amablemente.

El moreno se tenso rápidamente.

Vale, el siempre era llamado de ese modo por su compañera de equipo, pero ¿Por qué se sintió raro al escuchar salir de sus labios su nombre? Además estaba el hecho de que no la conocía…sí, eso debía ser…

- Er, ¡No!...bueno ¡Sí! La verdad, si quería preguntarte algo… ―logró pronunciar – _vamos Kiba, solo es una chica…muy bonita por cierto… ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que rayos estoy pensando!?_

- Muy bien…dispara – soltó la chica con una sonrisa radiante, tratando de animar al castaño a hablar. Aunque, más bien ayudar, era otro motivo para hacer sentir nervoso al Inuzuka, quien había adquirido un leve sonrojo sin darse cuenta.

- _Linda… _― pensó embobado_ – _Em, pues…verás, yo me preguntaba si…ejem, ¿Cómo es que sabes hacia donde debemos ir exactamente? – soltó de sopetón, provocando que la castaña diera un leve respingo.

Rayos, Kiba se había dado cuenta…bueno, tampoco es que pensara que tardarían mucho en enterarse de su situación, pero…

- Verás, Kiba – empezó ―…eso es algo que les contaré después – cortó rápidamente, evitando una confusión mayor.

Esa respuesta no pareció convencer al intrépido de Kiba, pero él tampoco le iba a insistir. Ella tendría sus razones. Pasados unos minutos, volvió a su puesto junto a Hinata, que había escuchado _accidentalmente_ la pequeña charla entre su amigo y la chica nueva; obviamente que por su timidez, no se atrevió a preguntar. Por otro lado, Shino permanecía implacable; la verdad el chico Aburame prefería mantenerse al margen como siempre hacía.

Ciertamente, tomando en cuenta que las cosas estaban llevando un rumbo decente en la vida de los ninjas de la hoja, siempre venía algo o **alguien **y les arruinaba el plan de pacifismo; pero la diferencia radicaba en que esta vez, esa persona encargada de fastidiarles la existencia tenía la habilidad de encontrarles algo presuntamente perdido, o en su caso, a Uchiha Itachi.

Sí, un golpe de suerte que la niñata haya llegado por obra y gracia del primo de Sakemy a esas alturas del juego.

Iban saltando cada vez más lento por el simple hecho de que la castaña y el peli plata bajaron considerablemente el ritmo, consiguiendo que los demás les miraran sin entender. Y, de repente, ambos capitanes pararon en seco, posicionándose en una gruesa rama, regresando sus cuerpos para quedar frente a frente con los dos escuadrones.

Kakashi le mandó una mirada significativa a D'trix, quien asintió para luego dirigirse al grupo.

- Bien, como todos saben, el objetivo principal es localizar y capturar a Itachi – recordó la chica, ganándose miradas extrañadas por parte del Inuzuka y el Uzumaki tratando de decir "Ajá, ¿Y?", mosqueando un poco a la morena – Y, como se que la mitad de ustedes no sabe quién soy o al menos está enterado del por qué los acompaño…será mejor informarles sobre el "verdadero objetivo" – concluyó.

El equipo Kurenai la observó de manera inquisitiva; no obstante, Kiba ya se hacía a una idea de lo que quería comunicar, ya que ella misma le había dicho que "más tarde" se lo contaría a él y a su grupo. Aunque, la sorpresa embargó a todos, exceptuando al peli plata, cuando cayeron en cuenta de las últimas palabras de la morena.

¿Cómo que, "verdadera misión"? Ahora sí que no entendían ni mu.

- ¿"Verdadera misión"? ¿Qué significa eso, Namae-chan?

Y como siempre, Naruto hacía la pregunta que todos se planteaban en sus mentes y nadie se atrevía a decir.

Un suspiro resignado salió de los labios de la castaña. Pensaban contarles **más **tarde sobre **eso**, pero simplemente no le veía el sentido seguir escondiéndoles la verdad.

-Equipo Kakashi – les llamó y enseguida los nombrado clavaron su vista en ella – ustedes están al tanto de mi situación, así que Hatake les contara el cambio de planes…Kakashi – le llamó esta vez para que entendiera el mensaje.

El aludido solo asintió, dando media vuelta y haciéndole un gesto a su equipo para que le siguieran un par de metros más alejados que los demás. Naruto y Sakura se apresuraron en alcanzar a su ex sensei para saber de qué iban él y la chica de ojos negros.

Cuando se vieron apartados del grupo, D'trix se dirigió hacia el equipo ocho con una expresión solemne antes de comenzar su relato…

- ¿P-pasa algo ma-malo, Na-Namae-san? – se atrevió a preguntar la tímida kunoichi, tomando una actitud típica en ella cuando está nerviosa.

La chica "Sei" dejó escapar una leve risita, acumulando tensión en el ambiente para los otros tres.

- Para empezar, mi nombre no es ese…me llamo D'trix. Un gusto conocerlos… – confesó la castaña, impactando al grupo por sus recientes palabras ― ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que es un mundo paralelo?…

.

.

.

Sorprendidos, impactados, realizados, conmocionados…todas lo mismo y aun así se juntaban para crear una sensación de surrealismo.

Shino, Kiba y Hinata no se movían de su sitio. Los tres parecían de piedra tras la historia de la joven. Imagínense, si hasta la hokage se sorprendió…

En fin, al mal paso darle prisa, dicen por ahí. Pero si seguían plantados a la rama del roble en el que se encontraban parados, no saldrían de ese paso con mucha prisa si se le permitía agregar a D'trix.

Venga ya, no podía ser tan increíble ¿No? Solo acababa de decirles que ella no venía de esa dimensión y que por un golpe de buena\mala-suerte había llegado a Konoha… Ah, y que probablemente una amiga estuviera rondando por allí también. Claro también si contamos que en su mundo la vida de los shinobis era una vil fantasía que servían de entretenimiento para las entidades asiáticas y más tarde para el resto de la Tierra.

Hace ya unos quince minutos que la castaña esperaba impaciente la reacción de alguno de los tres, así que sin mucha sutileza, decidió cortar el silencio de una manera algo brusca.

- ¿Van a decir algo sí o sí? ¡No tengo todo el dia muchachos, el tiempo es oro! – reclamó con expresión aburrida.

Pasaron unos segundos y Akamaru ladró llamando la atención de todos. Genial, hasta el perro se hastiaba por la lentitud de su amo.

- D-demo…es, es que es algo m-muy, eh… ― comenzó una agitada Hyuuga.

- Hinata-chan, sé que es algo muy difícil de creer, lo entiendo, pero si no están dispuestos a confiar solo en mis palabras, entonces confiarán en Naruto-kun, Sakura-san o Hatake-sama…

De la nada, tres siluetas aparecieron frente a ellos.

- Umh, Hatake-sama…me gusta – interrumpió el copy-nin, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él y su mirada altiva por la reciente mención de su apellido y el _sama_ juntos.

- Kakashi, necesito que confirmes sus dudas, no me creen – se excusó la chica, poniendo un falso tono lastimero.

- ¿Qué pasó con el _sama_? – murmuró decepcionado.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei!

- Si, si…Ejem, Shino, Kiba, Hinata…Lo que dice la cría es cierto – se limitó a decir, sonriendo debajo de su máscara con envidiable tranquilidad.

- Como ven, es ciert…. ¡¿CRIA?!

Y así, se desató una lucha de miradas asesinas por parte de Namae y una que otra chorrada dicha por Kakashi. Pero todo nos lleva a lo mismo: la búsqueda de Itachi.

Mientras la castaña le contaba todo al equipo ocho, Kakashi había tenido una pequeña charla con sus ex alumnos.

_Flash back_

_Ya lo suficientemente apartados, el peli plata se dispuso a dos jóvenes miraban impacientes a su ex sensei._

_- He estado conversando todo el camino con Namae, y hemos llegado a un acuerdo. NO dejaremos de buscar a Itachi… ― hizo una breve pausa antes de seguir y remarcando el "__**no**__" – pero gracias a que ella también conoce el paradero de Sasuke por razones obvias, nos guiará hacia allí para conseguir pistas sobre él antes de llegar a su hermano. Dijo que si teníamos suerte, los encontraríamos antes de que comenzaran a pelear – terminó el jounnin, viendo la reacción de sus, ahora, compañeros de equipo._

_Como siempre, Sakura quedó lívida con tan solo mencionar al menor de los Uchiha. Últimamente, no podía dejar de pensar en él puesto que le había pegado bastante la verdad sobre los Uchihas y el Consejo de ancianos de Konoha. Y Naruto…bueno, era el mismo cuando se trataba de Sasuke._

_- ¡¿Pero por qué no le dijo a la vieja sobre el paradero de Itachi 'ttebayo?! ¡Así hubiésemos recortado camino! – objetó el rubio._

_- Shh, Naruto, cállate… Y si no lo dijo antes, fue porque el equipo Kurenai no sabía nada sobre "Namae" ¿Entiendes? Aunque, de todos modos les está contando toda la verdad – le dijo con voz serena para que dejara de gritar._

_- Demo, Si vamos a por…Sasuke e Itachi… – intervino la ojijade ― ¿No creen que nos toparemos con más de un enemigo? – inquirió la peli rosa._

_- Eso también está cubierto. Me dijo que no bajáramos la guardia porque dos miembros de Akatsuki estarán tras nosotros por órdenes del líder de la organización, así que tuvimos que cambiar el rumbo para evitar que nos encontrasen – explicó el mayor._

_- Ya veo – dijo mientras asentía con entendimiento._

_- Nee, nee Kakashi-sensei...Namae-chan, em, ella no… ¿No ha dicho nada s-sobre el regreso de…del Teme? – inquirió incómodo el kitsune, esperando una respuesta positiva._

_Sakura puso más atención al peli plata, impaciente. A ella también le interesaba aquel tema._

_Kakashi, lejos de estar emocionado, negó lentamente con la cabeza, desilusionando al resto. La verdad, él había intentado sonsacarle algo a la castaña, pero solo consiguió un "todo a su tiempo, Kakashi-san". _

_Bueno, si lo pensaba mejor, tal vez fuese lo correcto seguir ignorantes ante aquel aspecto._

_En eso, un fuerte ladrido les obligó a regresar a la realidad, puesto que nadie daba indicios de vida._

_Rápidamente regresaron a su posición anterior, es decir, al lado del equipo Kurenai por parte de los jóvenes y al frente por Kakashi._

_Apenas llegando escucharon la voz de la morena…_

_- …Entonces confiarán en Naruto-kun, Sakura-san o Kakashi-sama…_

_Los tres abrieron los ojos consternados… ¿"Kakashi-sama"? Naruto soltó una leve risita, Sakura se tapó la boca para no dejar escapar una y Kakashi compuso una mueca arrogante._

_- Umh, Kakashi-sama…me gusta…_

_Fin flash back_

- Imposible, aun no me lo creo – espetó Kiba con las manos en el pelo, como si tratase de asimilar la información.

Hinata era otra afectada, pero, se tomaba las cosas más a su modo; sin tanto alboroto y quietecita para que nadie le notara.

Y Shino simplemente se mantenía apartado, como siempre; aunque tampoco se podría decir que no estaba sorprendido.

- Bien entonces, creo que seguiremos el camino hasta la Niebla y a partir de allí el equipo de rastreo comenzará su trabajo – comunicó el peli plata colocándose de nuevo a la cabeza, seguido de la castaña.

- En ese caso, si mi memoria no me falla, Sasuke y su recién formado grupo "Hebi" estará buscando provisiones y demás cosas en una ciudad al norte de la aldea a la que vamos…creo que era en el desierto Shisha hōki – explicó la extraña joven, ganándose más de una mirada curiosa.

A estas alturas ya la mayoría ni se sorprendía por la perspicacia y conocimientos de la chica.

- ¿Has dicho "Hebi"?... ¿Y cómo es eso de "recién formado grupo"?... – preguntó un poco alterado el rubio. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que le había contado D'trix sobre las intenciones del Uchiha menor, pero esto era desquiciante ¿Otro equipo? Sasuke perfectamente pudo haber pedido ayuda a su **antiguo** equipo, sin duda, Naruto y Sakura hubiesen hecho lo que fuera por él; pero allí se quedaba. El hubiera no existe y aquellos dos no iban a ser la excepción.

- Si Naruto, Hebi…Verás…

_Y aquí vamos otra vez…_

.

.

.

Anochecía. Llevaban cerca de doce horas saltando y afortunadamente estaban a un par de horas para llegar, sin embargo les pareció conveniente descansar antes de seguir con la búsqueda, así que pararon en un claro bastante discreto y se aseguraron de colocar trampas alrededor por si acaso algún enemigo – léase Akatsuki – intentaba atacarlos.

La fogata frente a ellos repiqueteaba una y otra vez, acaparando toda la atención de los shinobis.

Naruto veía la hoguera como ido; ni siquiera pestañeaba. Sakura yacía dormida entre las raíces de un gran árbol cerca del medio. Kakashi leía por millonésima vez su inseparable libro a un costado de Naruto. Hinata, quien se encontraba al otro lado del rubio, miraba a éste de reojo cada cinco minutos, incapaz de dormir a pesar de que todos se lo habían recomendado. Kiba, sentado junto a la oji perla, observaba detenidamente a Namae, quien estaba tumbada en la rama del mismo árbol donde Sakura dormía entablando una amena conversación con el Aburame. Y Akamaru simplemente se había echado junto a su amo.

_-Mmmm, todo está muy tranquilo. Naruto y Kakashi siguen preocupados por Sasuke…y los demás solo están confusos. Debería hacer algo _– pensaba la morena, quien acababa de dejar de hablar con Shino gracias a que, claro, no existían muchos temas como para seguir conversando. Todo el ambiente era tan monótono y pesado que se sentía asfixiada.

De repente, una idea algo descabellada llegó a su cerebro.

Al instante, se pudo ver a una castaña de ojos negros saltar desde su posición hasta llegar a un lado de la peli rosa, quien ante el movimiento nada sutil de la chica Sei, despertó con el seño fruncido, claramente de mal humor.

De esto pasó olímpicamente y siguió su camino hasta situarse a un costado del peli plata, quien la miró de forma algo angustiada ¿Y quién no? Con semejante sonrisa de maniática…

- Ah, vaya…quisiera estar viendo una película de _romance _en estos momentos. Hace falta algo de drama ¿No lo creen? – suspiró con una sonrisa pícara, viendo específicamente al Uzumaki y a la chica Hyuuga, percatándose enseguida del motivo de su comentario.

Por otro lado, Naruto la vio con una ceja alzada. _Ignorante_

- ¿De qué hablas Namae-chan? – preguntó con repentina curiosidad haciendo que despegara sus ojos de las llamas, casi extintas frente a él.

- Pues, de que necesito algo de acción romántica, muchacho. Dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste algo más que, amistad por una chica?... ¡Que no fuese alguien de tu grupo! – advirtió justo antes de que al rubio se le ocurriera decir "Sakura-chan". Su plan era otro.

El kitsune compuso un puchero como diciendo "eso no es justo 'ttebayo", cosa que se le hizo adorable a Hinata y a D'trix.

- Digo… – siguió insistiendo – no es posible que jamás te hayas fijado en una chica, y menos en una de las bellezas de Konoha ¿Cierto? – hizo una pausa dramática para cerrar con broche de oro – Como lo es, por ejemplo, mi querida amiga Hinata-san. Ella es muy tierna, simpática, adorable, valiente, leal….y qué decir de su aspecto ¡Es divina! – alagó la castaña, mientras realizaba varios gestos con las manos, como si estuviese presentando un premio.

Ante las palabras de la chica, Hinata le miró entre agradecida y asustada. No podía evitar sentirse cohibida cuando alguien hablaba de ella de esa forma, y menos frente a su _"Naruto-kun"._

A estas alturas todos los presentes habían estado escuchando la conversación sintiéndose curiosos; mas a aun el Uzumaki, quien no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de D'trix.

- _La verdad, Hinata-chan es muy bonita… ¿Hinata-__**chan**__, desde cuando le digo así? …Oh bueno, tampoco es que suene tan mal 'ttebayo _– eran los pensamientos del chico, mientras asentía una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- A-arigato N-Namae-san – logró emitir una azorada Hinata.

- No hay nada que agradecer, Hinata-chan – le aseguró a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo disimuladamente.

La aludida se removió en su asiento algo incómoda, para luego sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

- _Hn, dos pájaros de un tiro_ – pensó orgullosa – bien, entonces, será mejor descansar….¡mañana será un día glorioso! – proclamó la joven, encaminándose hasta el árbol donde estaba Sakura, acomodándose justo atrás de éste.

- Tiene razón, debemos reservar fuerzas para el siguiente día…duerman, yo haré la primera guardia – anunció el peli plata, sacando de paso a los dos "tórtolos" de su ensimismamiento.

Cuando se puso de pie, todos asintieron con la cabeza a modo de despedida. La noche estaba fresca y despejada, lo ideal para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, los shinobis se preparaban para partir de allí con renovadas fuerzas.

Si las palabras de la visitante eran ciertas, no estaban lejos de conseguir su objetivo.

Al verse listos y seguros, Kakashi dio la orden de seguir con la búsqueda, apresurando un poco mas su paso. Porque, aunque él no lo notase, estaba tan o más ansioso que sus propios compañeros de equipo. El equipo Kurenai entendía sus motivos, así que optaron por apoyar a las otras tres personas; sobre todo la chica Hyuuga, quien no dejaría a su querido rubio cabeza hueca solo, no después de haber visto en sus ojos la chispa de la esperanza.

- _Esta vez… ¡Esta vez será diferente, Dattebayo!_

_._

_._

_._

Y así, pasaron las horas viajando. Ya hasta habían pasado Kumogakure hace poco, por lo que la castaña les había pedido a Kiba y Akamaru encontrar algún rastro de Sasuke, cosa que no tardó más de dos segundos para el dúo dinámico.

Pero lo extraño fue que, antes de avanzar por el espeso bosque, el enorme perro había conseguido una extraña prenda para el cabello enterrada en algún lugar gracias a las fuertes ventiscas de la zona. Al instante de verla, D'trix contuvo la respiración.

_La cinta de Sakemy _

Pensó en ese momento. Algo le daba un mal presentimiento. Si su amiga pudo haber caído cerca del peli negro, probablemente se hubieran encontrado; y esto, más que alegrarle, hizo que sus nervios se crisparan. Sasuke no era conocido precisamente por ser un ángel de la guarda, por no llamarle demonio. Sin embargo, Kiba al segundo de olfatear la cinta, informó que el extraño aroma que tanto le había interesado a la morena, se encontraba prácticamente pegado al del Uchiha.

Esto provocó que la castaña respirase tranquila, puesto que sabía que su bipolar amiga no se dejaría intimidar por el siniestro y frío Sasuke.

También se enteraron que otros tres rastros permanecían pegados al vengador; aquello no hizo más que confirmar las dudas de Namae…

Sasuke iba directo a matar a Itachi.

No. Él no tenía, no debía hacer eso. Simplemente pensar en ello hacía que a D'trix se le revolviera el estómago; pero rápidamente, desechó la idea al recordar que Sakemy iba con él. Si pudiese describir a su hermana postiza con palabras, desde luego diría que persuasiva era una de ellas, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de que ella podría con el sanguinario de Uchiha ¿Quién mejor que Sakemy?

Ya sin perder más tiempo, la joven peli castaña les dio las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a su destino final…

La antigua guarida de Orochimaru. Lugar donde Sasuke e Itachi se tratarían de matar mutuamente…

…O eso creían…

.

.

.

Nada más llegar a las afueras de la enorme estructura, más de uno se quedó estupefacto, y no precisamente por el edificio…

Unos cuantos metros delante de ellos, se encontraba Hebi luchando contra Hoshigaki Kisame, el Akatsuki compañero de Itachi.

La única que se atrevió a adelantarse fue la joven morena, provocando pánico en sus compañeros de misión. Esa chica debía fumar y del bueno.

Antes de plantarles cara, tomó aire y se colocó lo más cerca que pudo en pose solemne. Iba a decir algo trascendente, irónico y quizás hasta estúpido. Si, muy a su estilo…pero como siempre, el más pendejo la caga.

Una bola de agua pasó rozando su hombro a toda velocidad. Si no llega a esquivarla segundos antes, de seguro que no la cuenta.

Y bueno, ya de su pose altiva no quedaba **nada**…

¿En qué íbamos? ¡Ah sí! Las sensatas palabras de Namae…

- ¡MALDITOS PECES DE RIO, LA PROXIMA VEZ DIRIJAN SUS BOLAS DE SALIVA EN OTRA DIRECCION QUE NO SEA MI CABEZA, PAR DE DESALMADOS! – Bramó justo después de haberse levantado.

Lo que vino después, como dicen, es historia…

Kisame sonrió sádicamente.

Suigetsu tenía la misma expresión, pero la diferencia es que ésta la dirigía hacia el azulino.

Juugo le observó impasible, haciendo gala de su eterna serenidad (bueno no tanto)

Y Karin la miro horrorizada por motivos indefinidos.

Luego de aquello, todo lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta…

El hombre con aspecto de tiburón se abalanzó hacia la pequeñaja que se había atrevido a insultarle de esa manera tan confianzuda, como si le conociera desde hace tiempo.

Suigetsu presenció indignado como su oponente desaparecía de su vista para agredir a la extraña chica que los llamó… ¿Peces de río? Vale, la chiquilla era buena con los apodos, y por esa misma razón, decidió no hacerle nada. No era lo suyo matar inocentes.

Juugo y Karin no cambiaron su expresión anterior, a excepción del gigante que arrugó imperceptiblemente el seño, puesto que a él tampoco le simpatizaba ver morir a una chica tan vulnerable…

Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que aquella muchacha era todo menos débil.

Los de Konoha miraron la escena petrificados. No podrían llegar a tiempo. Estaba perdida…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, D'trix alzó una mano con el rostro sereno, impenetrable. Le detuvo con un solo movimiento de su extremidad.

Impune, solmene.

D'trix miraba con atención el rostro agitado de Kisame, quien no cabía de su impresión. Por supuesto, no lo demostraría, así que como pudo gracias al fuerte dolor que recorría su cuerpo, forzó una sonrisa ladina.

- ¿Q-qué m-me has e-echo, niñata? – logró pronunciar después de unos segundos. Cada momento le resultaba incómodo. No le gustaba sentirse expuesto frente a una cría.

- Kisame – habló fuerte y claro, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón – Lamento haber interrumpido tu lucha…pero ahora, necesito que confíes en mi, y que me digas exactamente… _**¿Dónde-está-Itachi?**_ – ordenó la muchacha, clavando sus ahora fríos y calculadores ébanos sobre los ojos del Hoshigaki, haciendo que éste temblara imperceptiblemente.

- _Tks, ese chakra…es igual al de…― _pausa_ – _¡SAKEMY! – exclamó la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de ese **pequeño** gran detalle.

Milisegundos fueron suficientes para soltar su agarre del azulino y aparecer con alarmante velocidad frente a Karin, haciendo que esta se cayera por inercia.

Instantáneamente todos palidecieron, viendo como la joven de antes, la atrevida pero algo reservada Namae-chan, tomaba el brazo de la pelirroja en un férreo agarre. A leguas se notaba que estaba furiosa. Ahora, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué-has-dicho…_**Karin**_? – dijo con voz siniestra, haciendo que a más de uno se le dificultase respirar.

- L-la co-conoces ¿Ci…cierto? ¡AH! – inquirió con dificultad la kunoichi de Hebi, gritando por el dolor que le causaba la mano de la desconocida.

Nada ocurrió. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, D'trix le soltó el brazo, haciendo que Karin le mirase resentida, pero muy lejos de dañarle por atreverse a lastimarla, se conformó por sostener su propio brazo y apartarse de ella con cautela, como si fuese a reaccionar peor que la primera vez. Momentos después se encontraba al lado de Juugo quien le preguntaba discretamente como estaba.

Namae estaba en shock. Como si su mente viajara lejos de aquel lugar, pero su cuerpo seguía inmóvil, aun con la mano alzada, manteniendo una expresión indescifrable.

No obstante, su estado cambió drásticamente. Los demás, veían asombrados como una histérica castaña se volteaba hacia ellos, ignorando a los compañeros de Sasuke y a Kisame.

- ¡RAPIDO, Itachi-san, Uchiha-bastardo y Sakemy-chan están adentro!... ¡Muevan el culo, YA! – estalló sin más, dejando a diez shinobis y un perro ninja contrariados.

Aunque, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el rubio se unió a la morena.

- ¡Espérame Namae-chan Dattebayo! – llamó el Uzumaki, saliendo de lo que quedaba de bosque para empezar a correr por los techos de cemento.

Inmediatamente los ninja de Konoha optaron por seguirlos. Después exigirían explicaciones por parte de la forastera. Ahora lo más importante era detener a Sasuke.

- Nee, pelos de zanahoria… ¿Quién era esa? – preguntó el peli azul al momento que vio desaparecer a las siete siluetas por la puerta principal del edificio.

- No lo sé…pero su chakra es extremadamente alto y… ― se mordió la lengua antes de continuar. Demasiada información.

- ¿Y… ― apremió el peli naranja, interesado en su respuesta.

- Y…se parece al de Sakemy porque ambos…son muy poderosos…incluso más que…los bijus – admitió al fin, haciendo que todos, incluido el aun paralizado Kisame, desencajaran la mandíbula.

El hombre tiburón ya estaba hasta la cabeza de tanta cháchara. Le importaba una mierda que la mocosa uno y la mocosa dos – como decidió llamar a la intrusa que entró junto con Sasuke y a la chica que le paralizó – pudiesen volar o no sé qué otra estupidez divina, pero tenía cuentas pendientes con las dos, más con una que con la otra, así que no podía seguir allí parado como un imbécil.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir unas manos tomar la espada que descansaba en su espalda. Esto enfureció a su dueño.

- ¿Qué cojones crees que haces? ¡No toques mi espada, maldito mocoso! – gritó iracundo, pero sin siquiera conseguir mover un solo pelo.

- jeje, es más ligera de lo que creí... ¡Oe, Juugo! ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver qué pasa allá dentro? Si quieres deja a la pelos de escoba allí y luego probamos mi nueva espada en ella ¿A qué seria genial? – comentó ignorando olímpicamente al hombre-tiburón, blandiendo su nueva espada, fascinado.

- ¡Que es mía, renacuajo! – siguió el azulino, ya rojo de ira.

- ¡Ya verás sushi, de ésta no te salvas! – contraatacó furibunda, dispuesta a golpear al tonto de Suigetsu.

- Venga ya chicos…creo que es mejor entrar – recomendó el ninja más sensato de los cuatro, dirigiéndose hasta el túnel que había por puerta.

Bufando, Karin entro a regañadientes; Suigetsu ante la reacción de la pelirroja, atinó a soltar una estridente carcajada…

Sin embargo, algo les decía que se les olvidaba algo importante…

Bah, cosas de ellos…

- ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR TODOS POR DEJARME AQUÍ, NIÑATOS DE…!

.

.

.

Corrían como alma que lleva al diablo, atravesando los mil y un pasillos con D'trix y Naruto a la cabeza; luego, pisándoles los talones, estaban Sakura, Kakashi, Hinata, Shino y Kiba montando a su perro. Más atrás venían Hebi un poco un poco menos preocupados.

Después de dar varias vueltas, finalmente divisaron la enorme puerta que daba a la estancia principal. De seguro allí estarían los hermanos Uchiha, y también…

- _Sakemy_…

No podía dejar de pensar en su amiga, su hermana. Tanto tiempo sin ella le hacía verdaderamente mal.

Al detenerse frente al gran pedazo de madera, todos sintieron una inmensa satisfacción correr por sus venas. Al fin, después de tanto luchar y luchar, consiguieron dar por segunda y última vez con el menor de los Uchiha.

Y, claro, "Namae" por fin vería a su querida Sakemy.

Lentamente, la joven castaña colocó sus manos en la entrada, dejando que su recién renovado chakra llegara hasta sus manos y la ayudasen a empujar la enorme y pesada puerta.

El quipo Kakashi estaba inmóvil, tratando de enfocar el interior al igual que todos los demás.

Pero lo que vieron, nunca en sus vidas se lo habrían esperado…

A un lado de una peli negra de dieciséis años, se encontraba imponente el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, y al frente de los dos, yacía inconsciente el motivo de las tristezas y alegrías del equipo siete…

- No creo que despierte con tan solo llamarlo – oyeron pronunciar al moreno mayor a la extraña chica.

- ¿Quieres apostar? Mira y aprende – escucharon esta vez a la peli negra – Sasuke…acabo de ver a Sakura besando a Naruto. Que lástima que estés durmiendo y no puedas ver tal espectáculo – mintió con voz teatral, haciendo que a D'trix le saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

- _Debí imaginarlo…_

Impactados, presenciaron como por arte de magia Sasuke despertaba de su estado catatónico, solo que con el sharingan en sus ojos girando con fiereza. Parecía ¿_Enojado_?

Cuando se percataron de las palabras de Sakemy, los dos protagonistas de la vil broma enrojecieron sin poder evitarlos…más que todo la peli rosa.

- Nee cálmate, lo dije para despertarte. No es que en verdad estuvieran aquí… ― explicó tranquila, sin saber lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

A D'trix se le iluminó el rostro cuando salió de su impresión.

_Era ella…esa voz…_

- ¿Estás segura, Sakemy-_chan_? – comentó con una sonrisa arrogante, avanzando hacia su hermana, esperando su reacción.

_De nuevo la veía…_

- ¡D'TRIX!

Y conmocionada, la peli negra se lanzó a los brazos de su querida amiga, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos…

_Por fin_

* * *

_HOLA!_**  
**

**D'trix**: - O.O Holy crap, ¡me rompí una uña TTOTT!

: - ya deja de quejarte ¿Qué esperabas? ¡El condenado capitulo tiene cerca de diez mil palabras! ¿Me oyes? ¡DIEZ MIL!

**D'trix**: - bueno, bueno ya…a lo que venía…ejem u_u…u_¬…u_o…o_o…O_o…O0O!

: - Te vas a quedar virola ¬¬

**D'trix**: - *O* es que soe taaan feliz T_T ¡los reviews me conmueven aunque no digan casi una mierda! ¡Pero igual me halagan y me animan a escribir tanto como hoy TTwTT!

*Sakemy la saca de la oficina, ya se puso muy chillona*

- Ejem, ahora si… ¡Nuestros queridos lectores nUn! Les agradecemos enormemente su participación en la zona de reviews! ¡En serio 'ttebayo!

**N.U**:-¡Hey, esa frase es mía Dattebayo!

: - ¡Sácate de aquí, rubio sexy!

**N.U**: ¡Espera espera espera…

: - ¿Qué? ¬¬

**N.U**: - ¿Me das dinero para ramen? 9_9

: - ¬¬XXXX ¡FUERA!

*Sakemy lo saca y D'trix aprovecha para entrar... y de una vez echa a Sakemy *

**D'trix**: - ¡Bien, ya que conseguí entrar a **MI **oficina! …¬¬…¡Les daré las buenas nuevas n\\n! ¡Como verán este es un capitulo especial!

*Confeti vuela por los aires*

- Siii nUn…por eso tardamos mucho en actualizar. Lo de diez mil palabras no era broma nee ._. Cof cof…bueno, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado y comenten sin ninguna pena ^U^ recuerden, con cada review una nueva inspiración invade a Masashi Kishimoto para que pueda terminar de una vez con el manga y el anime ¬w¬… ¡Y otra noticia es queeee!...

** :**- ¡Porfinmontamoslaportada!

*D'trix le lanza un papel con intenciones homicidas*

- ¡Vete a tu oficina, loca!... ¬o¬…uou…en fin, es verdad lo que dijo. Ya empezamos a hacer las imágenes, pero desafortunadamente solo llevamos la portada T_T se los aseguro, cuando tengamos todo listo les haremos saber mediante estas notas n.n por ahora, disfruten la portada deeeee…

*Todos los personajes – si, hasta Itachi – se asoman por la cámara de la laptop de D'trix*

-¡Tomando el control!

- ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ, INUTILES!

(Esperamos no haber confundido a la audiencia con este extraño capitulo; por lo tanto, responderemos a posibles preguntas)

1 – **NO** es una historia SasuKemy…solo que al Uchiha se le antojó como a su madre: siempre preocupada por él, además del genio que tiene Sakemy…

2 – **NO** habrá Sui-Karin. Lo sentimos de verdad por los fans de esta pareja, en serio; pero simplemente las escritoras no comprenden la finalidad de Karin en el manga puesto que parece, y no lo nieguen, una zor**.

3 – Si tienes una pregunta acerca del fic, puedes comunicarlo a través de un review y las autoras responderán a tu duda.

**PD: La galería será montada cuando a la autora D'trix le dé la gana de seguir dibujando, ya que ahora esta presa de la flojera.**

_Por favor, depositar su comentario al final. Gracias._


	5. Chapter 4

Bien, antes que nada, este fic es sin fines de lucro. Está basado en la imaginación de **XoOoXx-sakemy-uchiha-xXoOoX**y su servidora **Dea Creatrix**.

NO nos hacemos responsables de traumas cerebrales u otro padecimiento médico u.u así que si no te gustó la trama…me importa un rábano.

Advierto que aquí, la parodia es la categoría principal, contando otras como el romance, aventura, humor y demás que no puedo colocar en el summary porque simplemente no caben más de dos

**Disclaimer**: Naruto lamentablemente no nos pertenece y blah blah blah.

_Flash back\pensamientos\ lugares_

**Palabras y\o frases importantes.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **Cambio de escenario

Sin más, esperamos que disfruten de esta loca historia.

* * *

**Tomando el control**

* * *

_**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**  
_

_3:33 p.m\ Guarida de Orochimaru_

Si alguien creyó que este sería el encuentro más emotivo y empalagoso de sus vidas, pues…

- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA INCONSCIENTE, POR TU CULPA ESTAMO AQUÍ, BAKA-NII-SAN!

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡PERO SI TU TAMPOCO TE OPUSISTE!...¡Y NO ME DIGAS VACA, NO ESTOY GORDA!

- ¡VACA NO! ¡B-A-K-A!

- ¡PEQUEÑO DEMONIO!

Estaban equivocados.

Justo cuando las dos morenas se achucharon todo lo que quisieron, empezaron a volar por los aires los insultos y las acusaciones por parte de ambas chicas. Parecía una guerra…

Además

"_¿Onee-san?" _ Fue el pensamiento general.

Entonces, algo hizo "clik" en la cabeza de la mayoría, o más bien, en todos menos en la de Itachi…

Si esas dos se conocían y realmente eran "hermanas", eso significaba que…

- ¡No puede ser, hay dos locas en nuestro mundo Dattebayo! – gritó un desesperado rubio, señalando a las susodichas, y casi al mismo tiempo éstas dejaban de gritarse.

- ¿COMO QUE LOCAS, IMBECIL? – escupieron ambas a la vez.

Bueno, tal vez Naruto fuese el vocero oficial de las preguntas que extrañamente todos se hacían al mismo tiempo, pero para ser comunicador, no era nada sutil al hacerlas.

- Sakemy… ¿La conoces? – le preguntó de manera demandante a la morena, haciendo que todos dirigieran su vista hacia el ahora, despierto Sasuke.

- ¡Sasuke-teme\ Sasuke-kun! – gritaron de repente los dos miembros del antiguo equipo 7, llamando la atención del Uchiha menor.

- Naruto…Sakura – susurró casi inteligiblemente, pero Itachi que estaba cerca de él sí que pudo oírlo.

Todos en la sala se sumieron en un silencio sepulcral, hundiendo la estancia en un ambiente tenso. Y hubiese seguido así, de no ser porque la morena de ojos castaños hablo para romper el hielo.

- ¡Minna!…creo que están al tanto de nuestra historia sobre cómo llegamos aquí ¿o no, D'trix? – dijo con una sonrisa plantada en los labios, dirigiéndose a todos en general y luego a su amiga respectivamente.

Un gruñido por parte de ésta le hizo recordar que después terminarían su discusión – Hn, si, es verdad. Lo siento muchachos, se me olvidó decirles ese pequeño detalle – confirmó la castaña, provocando que a los de Konoha les saliera una gotita de sudor. Tanto tiempo y aquella chica no les había dicho una cosa tan importante.

- ¿Pequeño detalle? ¡Yo diría un gran detalle! – opinó el chico perro, secundado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

- Espero tengas una excusa para saltarte eso, Namae – habló Kakashi con serenidad, cosa muy característica en él.

- Es que, pues. ¿Les digo la verdad?

- ¡SI! – gritaron al instante todos menos los azabaches del reciente grupo.

- jejejeje, pues verán, es que en realidad me daba, err… ¿flojera? – admitió con voz queda, haciendo que a Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Karin, y Suigetsu se les marcara una venita en la frente en un claro signo de exasperación. A los Uchihas y a Shino solo les afloró un tic en la ceja izquierda. Sakemy sacó la lengua en señal de vergüenza ajena, cabe destacar; y Akamaru solo se sentó en un rincón esperando pacientemente la orden de su amo para salir.

De repente un ruido parecido a unos pasos se escuchó por todo el edificio.

En medio de eso, un muy, pero muy molesto Kisame apareció entre la multitud, colocándose en el medio, donde estaban las chicas visitantes.

-¡TU! – bramó, señalando acusadoramente a la castaña en cuestión.

- Yo – respondió ésta, señalándose a sí misma con expresión neutra.

- ¡TU! – repitió, acercándose cada vez más, hasta tocar su frente con el dedo índice, el cual seguía señalándole.

- Aamm ¿Yo? – siguió un poco más confundida.

- ¡TU, maldita mocosa, no sé qué hiciste para dejarme incapacitado, pero juro que te haré pagar, chiquilla prepotente! – exclamó con una sonrisa perturbada que mostraba toda su irritación hacia aquella joven.

Y lo mas desquiciante es que ella hacía caso omiso a sus amenazas; hasta bostezó, cosa que hizo arrugar la frente del azulino.

- Me da igual. De todos modos puedo hacerte doblegar de dolor si así lo deseo, pececito – atajó con actitud indiferente, mirando al hombre con escamas de manera despreocupada.

Y por alguna razón, a Kisame se le antojo como Itachi.

Esa actitud aparentemente fría sacaría de quicio a cualquiera, de eso estaba seguro. Solo él lo sabía por haberlo vivido en carne propia gracias a la manera de ser de su compañero. Y de paso, ahora no era Itachi, si no una mocosa. En verdad que la juventud de hoy en día daba más miedo, literalmente hablando.

- Bien, creo que lo mejor en estos momentos, es aclarar las cosas y cumplir con nuestra misión – dijo el copy-nin, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Pero lo que hizo fue avivar más las llamas de la curiosidad.

El equipo Kakashi y Kurenai tenían frente a sus narices a Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha, los dos en bandeja de plata al parecer, puesto que ninguno daba indicios de querer escapar, y mucho menos de pelear; así que, como no vieron mas impedimentos para realizar su trabajo, el Peli plata tomó la iniciativa de encaminarse hasta los hermanos portadores del Sharingan y, ante la sorprendida mirada de Sakura, Naruto y Sakemy, el jounnin con máscara encerró las extremidades de ambos pelinegros en una especie de esposas hechas de chakra individualmente.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto 'ttebayo?! ¡¿Por qué arrestan al Teme y a su hermano?! – estalló iracundo el rubio, exigiendo una explicación.

Y ante todo pronóstico, D'trix fue la que explicó la situación de los dos Uchihas antes de que Kakashi u otro miembro de Konoha hablara.

- Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, baka-nii-san – ante lo último a Sakemy le palpitó una venita de irritación en la frente – esto nos lo ordenó Tsunade-sama. No solo era encontrar a Itachi-san o a…Sasuke – en realidad que se le dificultaba pronunciar ese nombre, ya que la mayoría de las veces se dirigía hacia él como "Uchiha-bastardo" – sino también apresarlos a la primera oportunidad que tuviésemos de hacerlo; y dado que las posibilidades de que eso sucediera eran prácticamente nulas, decidimos, antes de partir de la aldea, que lo más apropiado seria ocultarles esto a ustedes dos – dijo calmadamente a la vez que observaba impasible a los dos integrantes más jóvenes del equipo siete.

Al terminar, tanto Sakura como Naruto sorpresivamente aceptaron. Este Hecho no convenció mucho a los de Konoha, excepto a Kakashi y a Namae, puesto que ellos sabían de ante mano que la peli rosa y el rubio estaban satisfechos y felices con solo saber que tendrían a Sasuke de regreso y, de alguna forma, a Itachi.

De modo que, al "capturar" a los hermanos Uchihas, estos no opusieron mucha resistencia.

El mayor por el simple hecho de que ya no tenía otro propósito por el cual seguir mintiendo y, el menor porque aun seguía conmocionado por la reciente información, así que en realidad le daba igual lo le sucediera con tal de estar cerca de su antes odiado _Aniki_; en verdad que tenía que reflexionar respecto a todo ese embrollo…

Y mucho.

*-*-*x*-*-*

Ya tenían varias horas caminando hacia la aldea, y el silencio era insoportable, claro de vez en cuando las recién reunidas "hermanas" se dedicaban algunas palabras como "¿qué has hecho?" "¿cómo fue la llegada?" cosas de ese estilo; pero aun así la tensión era palpable; además, Sakemy no podía sacarse un pensamiento de la cabeza…

_- No me gusta ver a Itachi y Sasuke así…bien Sakemy, o te pones firme o no lograrás ningún avance._

De la nada, Sakemy apareció en frente de todos con las manos en alto, dando una señal de que pararan y tal cual orden de general, todos se detuvieron y miraron con curiosidad a la pelinegra. Para Hebi ya era normal su actitud, pero los de Konoha no tenían mucho conocimiento de ella; apenas si se fiaban de D`trix ¿cómo esperaban que tomaran a la primera y la recibieran?

Después de que todos tuvieran su atención, la morena de ojos café bajó los brazos y miró decididamente a Konoha.

- Sé que no se fían de mi y los felicito por eso, pero tengo una petición – empezó a hablar – primero que nada mi nombre es Sakemy Uchi… – se tapó la boca y su mirada se posó en los ojos de Sasuke, como pidiendo perdón por decir tal mentira; pero para su sorpresa el pelinegro asintió y sus labios se movieron formando un "**dilo**", Sakemy suspiró y volvió a mirar a los de Konoha terminando la frase - Uchiha…y antes de que empiecen a decir que soy la esposa de alguno de ellos dos o hermana perdida blablablá… ese es solo el nombre que utilizo en el mundo de donde vengo con D'trix – explico brevemente para después tomar aire – en fin, lo que quiero decir es que yo aproveché haberme encontrado con Sasuke para salvar a Itachi; y no creo que ninguno de los dos se merezcan estar esposados. Necesito que ellos dos hablen y antes de que se me olvide – agregó posando su mirada en la peli rosa – Sakura-san, primero es un honor conocerte, y segundo estaría muy agradecida si le haces un chequeo a Itachi-san ya que sé que está enfermo, pero no sé qué es lo que tiene realmente – pidió amablemente a la oji jade, quien solo asintió y se dirigió a Itachi con un poco de miedo, pero aun así comenzó a realizar el típico procedimiento. La pelinegra prosiguió – Kakashi, si los sueltas, yo me encargaré de que no causen problemas; además, sé que no se les pasará por la mente hacer alguna idiotez, lo mismo con Hebi y con el tiburón…

Todos nada más pensaban ¿Cuál era el problema de esas dos chicas que se creían que podían andar mandando órdenes?

- Eso no depende solo de mi tienes que pedirle también el permiso a…- kakashi fue interrumpido por D'trix.

- Suéltalos, confió en Sakemy - sentenció despreocupada la castaña, a lo que Sakemy le sonrió.

Aun así, Kakashi no se daría por vencido, y si quería soltarlos…

- Bien. Pero tienes que deshacer las esposas tu sola y sin ayuda – agregó, sonriendo debajo de su máscara.

Aquello era algo imposible, solo él podía hacerlo, sin contar también a los que pertenecían al cuerpo AMBU; además, le parecía bien retar a la chica.

Sakemy se encogió de hombros – descansemos y encontraré la forma.

- En ese caso, paremos a descansar - sugirió D'trix, a lo que todos tomaron asiento casi al instante…excepto los dos Uchiha que se colocaron en medio de todos a petición de Sakemy.

Pasaron minutos y nada. La chica contemplaba minuciosamente cada detalle, hasta que por fin hizo un ademan de decir algo importante, pero lo que salió de sus labios no fue prometedor que digamos…

- ¿Y ahora como mierda los suelto? - espetó la pelinegra, sacándole una gota a más de uno en el lugar y hasta los hermanos Uchiha bajaron la cabeza derrotados. Kakashi rió, pero solo una persona sabía que aquello no terminaría bien.

D'trix se dirigió hacia Kakashi, sabía que si ese tipo seguía riéndose habría problemas.

- Kakashi, cállate – le ordenó – que no te conviene…– advirtió la castaña.

- Pero por qué si es obvio que estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso – le aclaró el peli plata despreocupadamente – ¡Hazme caso! – termino la frase, sin darse cuenta del repentino aura asesino que destilaba cierta peli negra.

-..._Oh no, ya lo escuchó, yo mejor me muevo… – _de repente la ojinegra se alejó precavidamente y casi al instante se logró ver a Sakemy encarando a Kakashi, pero con la diferencia de que ella sostenía un kunai y estaba justo en su cuello, apuntando un punto en específico.

- Será mejor que te guardes tus comentarios Hatake, pocos saben que la vena carótida se desangra el doble de rápido que la yugular…te lo aseguro, no quiero problemas, pero por favor déjame pensar, y no creas que no me di cuenta que es un reemplazo… – rápidamente se retiró del espacio personal de Kakashi y se dirigió nuevamente hacia los morenos.

Todos miraban ahora con otros ojos a esa chica, justo como lo que pasó con D'trix y Kisame.

D'trix no se asombraba de ello, ya que conocía la actitud de su amiga y sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la subestimaran; ese era su punto débil y también era muy impulsiva, pero incapaz de dañar a alguien que no se lo merece…

Por otro lado Sakemy no dejaba de analizar las cuerdas de chakra.

_- Si intento romperlas con un kunai no causaría ningún efecto, y desviando la corriente de chakra tampoco… ¿y si la rompo? Pero ahora la pregunta es qué puede ser tan resistente como para soportar tal golpe…Tal vez…Umm, creo que puede funcionar._

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la respuesta le cayó como un rayo.

- Sasuke ¿me prestas tu Chokuto? – preguntó amablemente la chica, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro como respuesta. Instantáneamente se dirigió hasta Karin que resguardaba la katana de su líder.

Sakemy extendió la mano, pero la pelirroja se negó – Karin, dame la katana… – pronunció con paciencia la joven, pero recibió otra respuesta negativa. Ya harta de tanta estupidez por parte de Karin le arrebato la katana de sus manos y se dirigió a su puesto inicial.

Desenvainó la katana y miró a D'trix con una sonrisa de lado, por lo que su amiga le respondió con unas palabras que ninguno pudo descifrar.

- Cuidado con el cabello, Sakemy – advirtió la castaña.

-¡Ay, Onee-san! ya tengo la experiencia suficiente, no dejaré calvo a nadie – rápidamente, de un ágil movimiento con la katana intentó romper las cuerdas; sin embargo éstas ni se inmutaron – ¡tsk! No quería hacerlo, pero me veré obligada – hizo una pausa – Sasuke, reza por tener tus manos después de esto – para impresión de todos Sasuke miro confuso a la joven e Itachi mostró una pequeña sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida por la pelinegra – tú no te salvas Itachi, después seguirás tu…

Los hermanos tragaron fuerte.

_- Por favor, que me salgan, me sé estas posiciones de memoria, no puede fallar _– se decía internamente.

Clavando la katana en el suelo, comenzó a realizar posiciones de manos, y en eso, a todos se les vino una clara idea de lo que quería lograr la chica…

Y no era posible…

Ella quería realizar un…

- ¡CHIDORI! – se oyó pronunciar a la chica.

Y de inmediato, el sonido de un trillar de aves inundó el ambiente. También se vio la electricidad correr por la mano de Sakemy, la cual sin inmutarse tomo la Chokuto que al instante fue rodeada por el chidori, y efectuando el mismo movimiento de hace unos minutos, deshizo las esposas de chakra de Sasuke y las de Itachi segundos después, dejándolos libres.

Esto no se había dejado pasar por los demás, quienes se colocaron en posición de batalla, esperando algún ataque por parte de los Uchiha; no obstante, éste nunca llegó.

Los portadores del Sharingan simplemente se veían uno al otro. Sakemy deshizo el chidori y le entregó la katana a su dueño. Momentos después observó a Kakashi.

- El Chidori es una técnica que he admirado por años, y no se me hizo difícil efectuarla por si tenías esa duda… ¡Ah! y en cuanto a ustedes dos… – miró a los dos Uchiha y relajó su mirada, cambiándola de amenazante a comprensiva – tienen que hablar y tengo que regañarlos a los dos… no me importa que estén todos ellos presentes así que siéntense – ordenó con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

D`trix solo podía mirar y sonreír. Extrañaba a esa chica loca con complejo bipolar, sería de gran ayuda.

Mientras ella hablaba con los Uchiha, D'trix pensó que no sería mala idea conversar con el equipo 7. Cuidadosamente se colocó en frente del rubio y la peli rosa.

- Sé que parece peligrosa, pero es una buena persona…solo quiere que se haga justicia – les aseguro con voz serena para después añadir – ¿cómo están? Sé que no es normal ver a su antiguo compañero pero – dirigió la mirada a los tres pelinegros que hablaban amenamente…bueno Sakemy hablaba, Itachi solo asentía y Sasuke respondía con sus respectivos monosílabos – las cosas van a mejorar…

- ¡Nee, pero Namae-chan! ¡Él nunca nos dirigirá la palabra! ¡Por eso es el teme! – gritó el rubio con negación.

- Concuerdo con Naruto…es bueno tenerlo de vuelta, pero lo más seguro es que nos ignore como siempre lo ha hecho. Simplemente no quiere tener **molestias** a su alrededor – dijo con voz estrangulada la medic-nin, a lo que la castaña solo negó con la cabeza.

- Si Sakemy logró hacerlo hablar, les aseguro que ustedes volverán a ser el equipo 7, y mejorado – los animó con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por los otros dos.

- Gracias Namae-chan – le dijo Sakura para después continuar – lamento haber sido tan tosca contigo, tu solo querías ayudarnos y…bueno…emm…

- Tranquila Sakura. No hay rencor – le aclaró antes de levantarse y volver a su puesto, cerrar los ojos y acomodarse mejor. Necesitaba un pequeño descanso.

En cuanto a los hermanos, ellos estaban en la auto proclamada "terapia familiar" con la terapeuta Sakemy Uchiha…

- Y así fue como aprendí todo sobre el clan, bueno hasta ahora… – terminó contando la peli negra.

-Ya veo…Le agradezco todo esto, Sakemy-san – pronunció un neutral Itachi.

- De nada Itachi-san, ¡pero aun así te quedas con el regaño, debiste hacer algo diferente con Sasuke! ¡Mira a lo que casi llega! Ah, y otra cosa, deja el "san". Me hace sentir vieja – le reprochó la oji-café y el mayor de los hermanos solo asintió.

- Y tu Sasuke… ¡maldito bastardo! ¿¡Cómo osas dejar a Sakura en la maldita banca fría, eh!? ¡No te mato porque no puedo! – terminó diciendo frustrada la joven.

- ¡Hmp! Ya quisieras matarme – le retó el menor de los Uchiha logrando que a Sakemy se le hinchara una vena.

- Idiota ególatra – comenzó.

- Sakemy 1 Sasuke 0.

- Cría bipolar – continuó.

- Empate.

- Niño malcriado – añadió.

- Sakemy toma la delantera.

- Complejo de ninja – arremetió.

- Pero Sasuke vuelve a su lugar.

- Tu primer beso fue Naruto – contra atacó.

- ¡Uh, Golpe bajo por parte de la chica!

- Quisieras tener el sharingan – dijo vilmente.

- Eso afectará su orgullo.

- Y también fue el segundo beso – le aclaró.

- …Pero esto lo supera.

- Te gusta Suigetsu – afirmó.

- Nadie se esperaba eso.

- Y a ti Sakura - informó

- Un giro inesperado.

Usuratonkashi – le insultó.

- ¡Pasamos a las malas palabras! ¿Con qué contraatacara Sakemy?

- Tu personaje fue creado para atraer audiencia homosexual y funcionó…eres el que tiene más fans gay – terminó la infantil pelea la morena, levantándose de su sitio para después dirigirse hacia el equipo 7.

- ¡Y Sakemy gana de forma contundente!

Todos estaban boca arriba menos D'trix, que había decidido narrar el encuentro entre los pelinegros.

.

.

.

Estaban a mitad de camino y gracias a Sakemy, o la chica bipolar como algunos la habían llamado, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke tuvieron su propia terapia en la cual el joven Uchiha fue golpeado más de una vez por su antiguo equipo y según la oji-café eso era para liberar tenciones. El camino se les había hecho largo y ya estaba anocheciendo, por lo que se decidió acampar para continuar en la mañana.

Todos se habían acostado, Naruto y Sasuke se insultaron por última vez en el día y cada uno se fue a su respectivo lugar, excepto Itachi, que estaba arriba de un árbol pensando sabrá Kami que cosas.

Poco tiempo después se le unieron dos personas, aunque sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataban. El silencio reinó por un tiempo hasta que el menos esperado habló.

- ¿Qué haremos con Danzo? – preguntó el azabache menor.

- Lo más seguro es que cuando se compruebe la historia de los Uchiha, la sabandija huirá después de eso. Será un desertor y tendrán el camino libre para poder buscarlo…pero me temo que con los ancianos será mejor ser prudentes, ya que no les queda mucho tiempo de vida, así que sería mejor verlos morir de vejez. En mi opinión la cabeza de todo es Danzo, y él deberá sufrir como nadie – opinaba la chica de ojos-café.

- Concuerdo contigo…pero hay un problema, para todos yo soy un asesino, nadie me querrá de vuelta en la aldea – acordó Itachi con exceptismo.

Sakemy rió, provocando que los hermanos la vieran confundidos.

-Yo no permitiré que tu – dijo refiriéndose a Itachi – ni tu – terminó señalando a Sasuke – sean tratados como escoria…Itachi Uchiha, tu eres un héroe no importa lo que digan y tu, Sasuke, solo estabas confundido; y si se atreven a sentenciarlos a algo yo misma pagaré la condena por ustedes si es necesario – concluyó orgullosa de sus palabras.

- Te tomas en serio lo del clan ¿verdad? – le preguntó Sasuke.

- En cualquier lugar en el que esté seré Uchiha, por más que no tenga el Sharingan ni sus habilidades. El clan es más que eso y no crean que soy la única en pensar así; en mi mundo hay miles de personas que piensan lo mismo que yo – aclaró, a la vez que bajaba de la rama y tomar rumbo a su futón – no están solos, Uchiha… – y con eso, se dio por terminada la terapia.

Ahora, no solo Sasuke le había tomado afecto a la joven "Uchiha". Itachi ya había decidido dejar la indiferencia con ella, ya que había demostrado ser alguien de fiar y por más loca que pareciera, tenía un toque materno…

- Baka-Ototo… ¿no te recuerda a mamá? –le inquirió de repente.

Sasuke solo saltó hasta quedar a los pies del gran árbol.

- Aniki…para ser un prodigio, lo has captado un poco tarde – dijo sin más para después irse a dormir, dejando al último azabache en su guardia.

_- Aniki…tenía tiempo que no escuchaba eso…_

*-*-*x*-*-*

Más de un día les tomó regresar a la aldea de la hoja. Todo parecía en calma, pero la única diferencia era que en la entrada, Gondaime hokage esperaba ansiosa la llegada de sus ninjas, y por qué no, también de los hermanos Uchiha.

Al llegar frente a Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraya, quienes por cierto quisieron acompañar a la rubia, todos se colocaron en formación. Kakashi junto a D'trix y Sakemy lideraban al séquito shinobi.

- Tsunade-sama…Le informo que la misión ha sido un éxito – empezó a decir la chicas de ojos negros.

Ante todo pronóstico, la rubia sonrió más que satisfecha, y en cierto modo, feliz de ver a cierta personita peli rosa, que se encontraba hablando seriamente con el Uchiha mayor unas filas más atrás.

- En ese caso, necesito verificar la situación – insistió la rubia. No es que no le creyera, y estaba Kakashi para zanjar el asunto si era necesario, pero quería ver con sus propios ojos la increíble realidad.

- ¡UCHIHAS, AL FRENTE, YA! – bramó desde su puesto, provocando que a más de uno le sangraran los oídos internamente.

Ante la petición, no tuvieron otra opción que acercarse. Uno más amargado que el otro, cabe decir.

Tsunade, al ver que ambos se posicionaron entre ella y los líderes, prosiguió a escrutarlos minuciosamente con una mirada penetrante. A los pocos minutos de darles vuelta con sus propios ojos, decidió hablar.

- ¡Bien! Ahora si es oficial… ¡Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Itachi, regresan a Konoha bajo mi mando!...y por consiguiente, mi protección – declaró la oji miel, con tono firme y solemne.

Después de aquello, todos callaron.

¿Eso era todo?

¿Ese era el momento que todos estaban esperando, la llegada de Sasuke, la reunión del antiguo equipo 7, y tras la verdad desenmascarada del asesino de su clan, el regreso de Itachi?

Vaya, si que era raro.

Pero… ¡Ahí estaba Naruto para romper el silencio!

¿No es así, querido lector?

- ¡EL TEME VOLVIÓ, DATTEBAYO!

Y ante aquel anuncio, se desató un mar de gritos de júbilo, pero al fin y al cabo, de alivio y felicidad...sobre todo de felicidad…

* * *

- ¡YOO! ¿Cómo están mis queridos amigos de F-fiction :D? Han de haber estado esperando la conti desde hace siglos, pero entiendan… ¡Las fucking clases empezaron hace tres días… ¡Y créanme, ya nos quieren ahogar en hojas de exámenes y trabajos!...

- Y ni hablar de exposiciones…

- O.O… ¡D'trix!... ¿No estabas con el psiquiatr...digo psicólogo ?

- Ya quisieran, malditos enfermos ¬¬XXX ¡Me llevaron allí solo por pura necedad! ¡Yo no estoy frita de la cabeza, solo ligeramente tocada del cerebro, no más de ahí!

- Pero casi nos matas la ultima vez uOu

- ¡Y qué! ¡Yo dirijo el estúpido fic y yo pongo las reglas!

- Entiende, no nos habías pagado y estábamos en banca rota…además, Naruto andaba de zombie porque no tenía dinero para gastos…

- Querrás decir ramen.

- Eso mismo. El hecho es que estamos mira *Haciendo gesto de dinero con los dedos* mamando y locos u_u…

- Sakemy, los lectores que no son de aquí no quieren oír nuestras expresiones estatales, así que sácate con tu miseria para otro lado.

Lanzando a Sakemy por la pueeerttaaa que de paso es de cristal*

- ¡ERES UNA RECONDITA…!

- 9_9… ^w^ … se metió con mamá, y a mamá no le gusta que se metan con ella… En fin, lamentamos la demora, pero en realidad los profesores nos tienen a monte y pues, ustedes sabrán.

All :- ¡OOOHHH D'triiiix!

- O_O Mierda, el dinero… ¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

(Lamentamos la demora, en serio, pero haremos lo posible por escribir dentro del mes acordado; si no, pues entonces es su problema si se van, pero si no lo hacen, les estaremos eternamente agradecidas. En cuanto a las imágenes, pedimos paciencia, apenas si llevamos dos y entre ellas la portada, y como a la escritora principal se le expiró el programa de paint tool sai, pues ahora no podrá crear más gráficos hasta nuevo aviso. TRATAREMOS de colocar estas dos imágenes en el DA, pero si no se puede, será por vía facebook – no pregunten como haremos eso -. Bien, eso es todo. Gracias por su infinita paciencia y esperamos que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado)

Sayo!


	6. Chapter 5

Antes que nada, este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro. Basado en la imaginación de **XoOoXx-sakemy-uchiha-xXoOoX**y su servidora **Dea Creatrix**.

NO nos hacemos responsables de traumas cerebrales u otro padecimiento médico u.u así que si no te gustó la trama…me importa un rábano.

Advierto que aquí, la parodia es la categoría principal, contando otras como el romance, aventura, humor y demás que no puedo colocar en el summary porque simplemente no caben más de dos categorías

**Disclaimer**: Naruto lamentablemente no nos pertenece y blah blah blah.

_Flash back\pensamientos\ lugares_

**Palabras y\o frases importantes.**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\ **Cambio de escenario

Sin más, esperamos que disfruten de esta loca historia.

* * *

**Tomando el control**

* * *

_8:00 am / Hospital de Konoha_

El repiqueteo de las gotas a causa de la inesperada tormenta hacía eco en las paredes del ahora silencioso hospital de Konoha, dándole un aspecto algo lúgubre, a pesar de los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar hace ya dos semanas en la villa.

Ciertamente, era un clima extraño para esas fechas.

Pero ni siquiera tal tempestad impedía que cierta peli rosa se encontrara ataviada por una inmaculada bata blanca, y que además estuviese de un lado para otro en su propio consultorio, buscando papeles por aquí y por allá. Parecía algo fatigada. Tenía un aspecto hasta cierto punto demacrado, con profundas ojeras y labios violáceos; incluso había adelgazado considerablemente. Nada que no le costase arreglar al verse en su casa comiendo como antes, pensó abatida.

Últimamente la oficina del hospital era su hogar. Se la pasaba día y noche tratando de descifrar varios enigmas que se le presentaban a la hora de realizar un antídoto, solo para aliviar el dolor de su único paciente grave en esos momentos: Itachi.

Así es, la Haruno no había dejado de verse con el Uchiha mayor desde que supo – hacía una semana – la causa de la "enfermedad" que asaltaban los ojos del joven.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que presuntamente lo suyo no tenía cura; eso fue un golpe bajo para todos, sobre todo para Sasuke, quien no lo había demostrado, pero sufría en silencio por el dolor de su hermano.

Otra afectada fue Sakemy, quien interponía días de entrenamiento con D'trix y el equipo 7 solo para poder hablar con Itachi y apoyarlo. Después de todo, se había encariñado inmensamente con los Uchihas.

Sakura y Naruto intentaron animar a Sasuke – quien era el más afectado –, cosa que funcionó por un par de días, haciéndole entrenar hasta desfallecer e invitándolo al Ichiraku. Todo con tal de quitarle un peso de encima.

Pero no pasó más de un día para que el peli negro volviese a sentirse preocupado, y eso lo notaron sus compañeros. Tristemente, si su hermano seguía empeorando, él también lo hacía.

Eso fue lo que derramó la última gota del vaso. Sakura simplemente no soportada el sufrimiento de uno y la tristeza del otro. He allí el por qué en esos momentos, andaba agitada por algo que creía haber descubierto hace poco.

Una cura, una cura para los ojos de Itachi.

Al plantearle la situación a Tsunade, ésta le miró con orgullo y satisfacción al saber que su alumna, no, su **hija, **había superado sus habilidades.

Sin embargo, la rubia se sintió preocupada al tener en cuenta las condiciones que llevaba realizar la medicina y su respectivo tratamiento…

_Flash back_

_En el despacho de la hokage, se encontraba la última de los Senjū al igual que su mano derecha, Shizune, ambas escuchando atentamente las palabras de la oji jade, quien tenía un leve matiz de cansancio, pero de aquello ya hacía unos días gracias al constante trabajo._

_- …Tsunade-sama, si logro conseguir esta planta, podre crear un antídoto capaz de revertir las secuelas que haya dejado el Sharingan en Itachi-san, consiguiendo que las células malignas desaparezcan en un corto lapso de tiempo. Por eso, le pido que me dé el permiso necesario para salir inmediatamente a las afueras del país, ya que esta planta crece solo a las orillas de las montañas del país de la Nieve, que está a pocas horas del pueblo donde me quedaré….conozco a la gobernante gracias a una misión que realicé hace algunos años atrás, así que no creo que sea problema pedirle alojamiento por un tiempo. – concluyó ante la expectante mirada de Tsunade y Shizune._

_La rubia estaba procesando la reciente petición hecha por la kunoichi, quien parecía segura de sus palabras. Definitivamente, había hecho un buen trabajo con aquella chica, pensó._

_- Bien…― comenzó a la vez que se reclinaba en su asiento frente al escritorio – Y según tu… ¿Quién te acompañará a esta misión? – preguntó de manera despectiva. _

_- pensaba ir sola, Tsunade-sama… ― admitió en seguida, ganándose una mirada preocupada de Shizune - quien llevaba a un nervioso Ton Ton en sus brazos - y una de ojos impasibles por parte de la exuberante rubia. Parecía estar meditando minuciosamente la situación._

_Sakura se mantenía extrañamente seria ante la mirada de su maestra. Aunque por dentro rogaba porque dijera que sí._

_Tsunade no era tonta, ella se daba cuenta que la chica ocultaba algo más entre toda esa palabrería, pero sabía que no lograría sonsacarle nada sino hasta que ella estuviera lista. El problema radicaba en que si luego todo aquello tendría consecuencias graves._

_Finalmente, la rubia habló ante la atónita mirada de la morena junto a ella._

_- De acuerdo…. Haruno Sakura, te estoy dando una misión de rango B: encontrar esta dichosa planta y volver inmediatamente después de haberla conseguido. No quiero tener a Naruto merodeando por aquí pidiendo salir en tu búsqueda – sentenció con un tono cansado y resignado. En verdad esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto al enviarla por su cuenta._

_Un brillo de esperanza embargó los profundos jades de Sakura, mostrándoles por primera vez a las otras dos mujeres una radiante sonrisa que destilaba felicidad._

_- Arigato, Tsunade-sama – y ante todo pronóstico, la chica corrió hasta su sensei, abrazándola fuertemente. Amaba a esa mujer como a su propia madre._

_La rubia no hizo nada más que corresponderle, ante una relajada Shizune, quien se dispuso a salir del despacho. _

_- No hay de qué, pequeña… ― pronunció con cariño – pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado, si no tendré que aguantar las quejas de todo el equipo 7 – finalizó con un deje de broma._

_- Hai…_

_- A todo esto, Sakura… ¿Por qué tanto interés en Itachi? – soltó de repente, justo cuando la peli rosa se había separado._

_La kunoichi se tensó, pero finalmente respondió con una leve sonrisa en su cansado rostro._

_- Porque… en verdad odio ver esa mirada triste que Sasuke-kun tiene desde que se enteró de lo de Itachi – confesó con un poco de melancolía en sus ojos – además, Itachi-san es una persona muy especial, y le tengo mucho respeto. Sería una verdadera pena para los chicos y para mí ver como se desgastaría más con el tiempo, sin poder volver a ver todo aquello que alguna vez salvó; y mientras pueda hacer algo por él, pues… Simplemente lo haré – dijo tranquilamente y manteniendo esa sonrisa cálida, contagiando a su maestra._

_En realidad, había hecho un buen trabajo con ella…_

_Fin flash back_

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. En verdad que necesitaba un descanso…

- Pero ahora no…no cuando estoy cerca de serle verdaderamente útil a las personas que quiero – se dijo con convicción.

Realizaría esa misión y volvería con la cura, era una promesa.

Ante un último vistazo a su consultorio, cerró con llaves el lugar y se dispuso a preparar todo para su viaje. Saldría en la mañana.

- Bien, mejor me apresuro – pronunció con un tono algo molesto al tener que correr desde allí hasta su casa. Después de todo, seguía lloviendo.

Definitivamente, La lluvia no le gustaba para nada.

*-*-*x*-*-*

- ¡Amo la lluvia! – proclamó una potente de voz desde el centro del campo de entrenamiento.

Parecía ser que la persona que había gritado se encontraba muy feliz ante el hecho de que lloviera. Ni siquiera se inmutaba por los truenos.

- Venga ya, Sakemy, te resfriarás – pidió una segunda voz femenina, que provenía desde unos cuantos árboles más alejados del campo, obviamente para evitar mojarse.

- ¡Mou, D'trix, qué estirada eres! Por eso no tienes novio…. – esto último lo susurró para que la susodicha no lograra escucharla. Cosa que no funcionó.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho, Baka!? – espetó en un tono colérico, tratando de no asesinar a su hermana.

- Na-nada D'trix. Sabes que te quiero – respondió a la vez que se ponía frente a ella, haciendo caso omiso a su instinto de supervivencia que le gritaba que saliera huyendo de allí.

- Hn, eso pensé…. – una pequeña pausa le hizo recordar algo ― Oe, Uchiha-bastardo… ¿A qué horas se suponía que vendría Naruto? Según tu, estaría aquí desde hace ya un buen rato – llamó desde su sitio, girando su rostro hacia el moreno que estaba recargado en otro árbol tratando de ignorar su entorno.

Un gruñido por parte de éste le advirtió que su diminutivo no le hacía gracia.

- D'trix, sé que Sasuke puede llegar a ser irritante y ególatra… ― otro gruñido – pero dudo que tenga la culpa de que Naruto llegue tarde a su propia reunión. Sabes cómo es – terminó defendiendo la chica al, dice ella, pobre Sasu-chan (Capricho de "madre postiza").

- Si, si, lo que digas _onee-chan_; pero sabes que me es imposible tratarlo como a todos los demás – explicó la castaña a la vez que agitaba su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

- "_¿Los demás?" Pero si es igual de borde con todos_ – pensó irritado.

Un suspiro le hizo regresar a la conversación.

- Lo sé, pero entiéndeme tú a mí. No puedo evitar defenderlo; es como un hijo que necesita de mis regaños y cariños al igual que Itachi-kun – admitió la morena con una sonrisa maternal.

El rostro de Sasuke mostraba una imperceptible sonrisa que involuntariamente se había escapado de sus labios, acompañada de una mirada triste por la mención de su hermano, que se encontraba descansando en la mansión Uchiha en esos momentos.

- Ah, nee-chan…Tú y tus Uchihas. La verdad es que algún día terminarás adoptándolos – dijo en broma.

- ¿En verdad lo crees posible? – exclamó con un brillo anhelante en sus ojos.

- No. Pero es bueno soñar ¿Nee?

- ¡Baka!

Sasuke seguía oyendo todo aquello con algo de humor. Ese par era muy interesante.

Casi al instante, una silueta se vislumbró corriendo en dirección hacia ellos con una mano alzada tratando de hacer señas. El trío no hizo más que esperar los gritos del kitsune.

- ¡Oooii, Sakemy-chan, Namae-chan, Sasuke-Teme! – exclamó una estridente voz que se alzó entre la espesa lluvia que no dejaba ver a través de ella aunque se enfocara la vista.

- Naruto-kun\Naruto\ Dobe – dijeron los presentes cuando el rubio se había plantado frente a ellos, respirando agitadamente gracias a la carrera.

- Ko-konichiwa – logró pronunciar. Parecía que se fuese a desmayar.

- Tranquilo, Naruto. Solo respira hondo y deja salir el aire despacio – opinó con amabilidad la chica de ojos negros ante la mirada incrédula del Uchiha.

- ¿_Pero qué…. De seguro le hice sufrir en otra vida para que solo a mí me trate mal…_ ― seguía quejándose el moreno desde su fuero interno.

El rubio obedeció al instante las palabras de la chica y se tranquilizó con solo un par de bocanadas.

- ¿Mejor?

- Si…Arigato, Namae-chan – le sonrió radiante.

- No es nada….Por cierto ¿A qué viene esta reunión? El clima no es muy bueno para entrenar, así que si era eso lo que querías entonces…

- No, no es nada de eso 'ttebayo – cortó el Uzumaki con un repentino semblante afligido.

Tanto como los morenos y la castaña se preocuparon. Solo significaba algo serio aquella actitud tensa que portaba el rubio.

- Entonces… ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – prosiguió el moreno con apremio. Tanta cháchara le molestaba.

- Es Sakura-chan, Teme… ― se apresuró a decir el kitsune, tomando por sorpresa a los otros tres, pero más que nada al peli negro.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado, dobe? Habla de una maldita vez, joder – al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, el Sharingan había tapizado por completo sus negros irises de un color rojo escarlata.

- No le ha ocurrido nada, Sasuke….pero me he enterado de que ella encontró una forma de curar la enfermedad de Itachi, y le ha pedido a la vieja que la dejara irse de misión al país de la Nieve e ir en busca de la planta que necesita para realizar el antídoto 'ttebayo – explicó de carrerilla, sin dar tiempo a respirar.

Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal, realmente sorprendido por las palabras del oji azul.

¿Sakura había conseguido la solución a la ceguera de Itachi, sería eso posible?

- ¡¿Sakura lo logró?! ¡Oh por Kami, qué alivio! – exclamó más que feliz la dueña de ojos cafés.

- Sabía que lo conseguiría… ― se limitó a murmurar la castaña, con una sonrisa ladina adornando sus labios.

- _Hmp, molestia…Gracias_ – fue lo único que pudo pensar después de haber salido de su estupor.

Tal parece que el Uzumaki fue el portador de buenas noticias ese día lluvioso…

Sin embargo…

Aquel que siempre portaba una sonrisa zorruna no la tenía en esos momentos. Este hecho confundió en sobremanera al común denominador.

- Dobe… ¿Qué…

- Teme – le calló antes de que pudiese hablar, y con un suspiro prosiguió – Sakura-chan…ella…ella irá sola dattebayo. Es una misión de rango B, así que, baa-chan permitió que viajara por su cuenta – terminó con enfado.

_Procesando información_

- ¿Qué? – se permitió decir el Uchiha, tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras.

_Por eso el rubio estaba tan tenso y preocupado._

- ¿Sasuke…estás bien? – preguntó Sakemy más que preocupada, viendo como el aludido ni se movía, pero se notaba que apretaba sus puños hasta hacer blancos los nudillos. Ninguna expresión cambió sus facciones; solo su mandíbula crujiendo y su tenso semblante daban a entender que estaba furioso…**muy** furioso.

- Naruto…Andando – fue lo único que dijo, a la vez que se ponía en marcha hacia su objetivo: La torre hokage.

El rubio entendió perfectamente al moreno. Él tampoco estaba de acuerdo.

Sin más, ambos salieron disparados en busca de una explicación, dispuestos a armar el jaleo más grande de sus vidas.

Las chicas que se hacían llamar hermanas solo intercambiaron un par de miradas preocupadas.

_Iba arder Troya, de eso estaban seguras_

*-*-*x*-*-*

- ¡VIEJA, ABRE LA PUERTA DATTEBAYO! – El grito del kitsune seguramente se había escuchado hasta Suna.

- Abre la maldita puerta, Tsunade – y aunque estuviera utilizando solo un tono dos notas más elevado que lo habitual, en ella se podía percibir claramente la palabra amenaza que el Uchiha destilaba hasta en su propia aura.

- Eh, venga chicos, Tsunade debe tener sus razones para dejar que Sakura se marche sin ninguna escolta. En mi opinión, ambos deberían tenerle más confianza – concluyó algo molesta la castaña, quien apenas acababa de llegar junto con Sakemy.

- ¡Pero, ese lugar queda muy lejos de aquí, y Sakura-chan podría…!

- ¿Podría qué, Naruto? La pobre chica ha estado sometida toda su vida ante la perspectiva de que ustedes son superiores a ella, lo cual nos deja a una poderosa pero insegura Kunoichi; y ahora que ha decidido mostrarles que puede valerse de sí misma y hacer algo útil por los demás, tú y Sasuke quieren interponerse ¿O me equivoco? – tras las palabras de Namae, tanto el Uchiha como el Kitsune le vieron sorprendidos, cada uno a su manera, cabe decir.

Pero aun así, aquello no era excusa suficiente como para tranquilizarlos, sobre todo a cierto peli negro…

- Hmp…eso no importa, en estos tiempos es peligroso que _**alguien como ella**_ se la pase sola por allí, sin protección…_**Seguramente la matarían sin que se llegase a defender si quiera**_ – fueron las palabras del moreno, que por muy descabellado que fuese, no había medido bien las mismas, ocasionando enojo en varias personas del lugar.

Sakemy esta vez le miró reprobatoriamente, y Naruto no estaba lejos de hacer un comentario para defender a su amiga; ya que por muy molesto que estuviese, no se permitiría menospreciar a Sakura en ningún sentido.

D'trix no estaba mejor. La chica sabía que tarde o temprano el azabache se iba a ganar una paliza por parte de ella, y no sabía cómo le haría, pero le obligaría a suplicar una disculpa a la peli rosa por todo el daño que le había causado, físico y emocional.

La castaña hizo ademan de abrir la boca para empalarlo, pero una voz neutral inundó el pasillo donde todos se encontraban antes de que alguien pudiese seguir hablando….

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mi, _**Sasuke**_?... – habló una dolida Sakura, quien había estado cerca del lugar, puesto que debía hablar de algo con Shizune, y por lo tanto había escuchado la última parte de la conversación ― ¿Me crees tan _**débil**_, tan _**poca cosa**_, como para pensar que no duraría ni dos segundos en batalla? – escupió con sequedad. Su rostro estaba oculto por su flequillo, evitando que alguien viese su rostro.

Todo allí se congeló, literalmente.

- _Tks, molestia_ – pensó el moreno con su habitual indiferencia, pero con un claro deje de preocupación. Su intención no era que ella escuchara aquello.

Por otra parte, Sakemy, Naruto y D'trix veían con lástima a la chica y con notable molestia (más que nadie la castaña) al azabache.

Sasuke se limitó a correr la mirada hacia otra parte, ignorando el ambiente tétrico que se había formado, en un intento fallido de retractarse ante su compañera; era lo más cercano a la disculpa que podía hacer. Lamentablemente, no todos compartían su extraño idioma.

- ¡Anda, pero si todos se han callado! – volvió a decir la peli rosa kunoichi, con la diferencia de que esta vez había mas veneno en su voz –. Descuiden, ya me iba; supongo que todos esperan lo mismo para que puedan seguir hablando de lo débil que soy…Con su permiso, iré a empacar lo necesario para _**mi**_ _**misión**_. Y que les quede claro, esta vez lo haré **solo**, y nada más que **solo** por la salud de Itachi-san. Buenos días – fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo evitando que alguien pudiese seguirla.

Ciertamente esas palabras iban dirigidas al Uchiha más que a nadie, como cuchillas afiladas hechas por el más sanguinario herrero que pudiese existir.

Y nadie hablaba, porque a decir verdad, casi todo lo dicho por Haruno era cierto.

_Casi_…

La sala quedó nuevamente en un silencio sepulcral, pero reflexivo.

Y con todo y eso, Sasuke no se pudo librar de la tremenda bronca que se le venía encima…

La oleada de gritos y broncas dadas por el trío acusador no era normal.

Y después de ellos, seguía Tsunade…

- _Tks_, _Demonios…_ ― fue su último pensamiento, antes de comenzar a escuchar los mil y un sermones dados por Sakemy, Nama-como-se-llame y el dobe.

¿Oyeron bien? El dobe sermoneando a Sasuke.

El **dobe**, es decir, **Naruto**.

Definitivamente valdría la pena ver eso…

.

.

.

* * *

- _FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO ^O^!_

*serpentinas y papelillos de festejo*

- ¡Oh por Kami-sama, hasta que al fin actualizo ñ_ñ!

- Demonios D'trix…un poco más y todos los lectores pensarían que hubo un secuestro…

- ¡A callar, Sakemy! Tu tampoco has tenido contacto conmigo -_-U

- Eso, querida, es el resultado de meses con un sin fin de deberes por secundaria y unas agitadas vacaciones que apenas pudimos disfrutar junto a la PC…No sé tu, pero extrañaba esto.

- Y que lo digas, pero creo que aun asi le debemos una GRAN disculpa a los queridos lectores que de seguro tendrán antorchas preparadas 9_9

- Er…En eso concuerdo contigo…Así que…

D/S: ¡GOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEENNNNNNN!

*Reverencia exageradamente baja*

- De verdad, en serio pedimos piedad T_T Pero como fue mencionado anteriormente, no hubo nada de tiempo libre… ¡Ni siquiera en Navidad!

- Así que no saben lo apenadas que estamos en estos momentos…pero como siempre, la función debe continuar…con o sin autor.

- Oh bueno, Sakemy tiene raz… ¡HEY!

- Tu te lo buscaste por no dejar que ousiera mi parte en este capitulo T_T...Eres una mala, mala, mala, mala compañera!

- No es cierto!

- ¡JA! No digas más y ve a dar la cara frente al elenco, ¡Cobarde!

- ¿Elenco, qué elenco?...

*Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi aparecen en la puerta de la oficina kunai en mano*

- ¡PAGA!... ¡AHORA!

- Aahh…**Ese** elenco…

Mientras D'trix recibe la paliza más grande de su vida, les informamos que trataremos de seguir con la trama lo más pronto que se pueda, por lo que rogamos tanto paciencia como una gran disculpa a nuestros queridos fans.

¡Cambio y fuera!

Att: D'trix!


End file.
